Faith can not set you free
by Miss Megz
Summary: Chris and Johnny go to England for R&R but end up at the business end of Alucard's guns. How will they get out of this one? NOT AluxRay! Rating may go up, depending. Looking for better title as well
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vassalord or Hellsing

This is after Chris and Johnny visit Cheryl after being blown up but before the police officer bursts into the apartment.

This is also before Alucard goes to South America but after the run in with Anderson-manga universe

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!$#$#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!

They had just gotten back home from Cheryl's and the hijacking incident had left Johnny with an injured back that had yet to fully heal. They injury had healed enough for him to stand and walk for a short time but anything more was out of the question for the injured master vampire. Charlie still felt horrible and believed it was his fault that his master had been hurt in the first place. He hated seeing Johnny hurt (by anyone other than him) and had been trying to think of a way to make it up to the vampire. Going anywhere the Roman Catholic Church had power was dangerous because of the Iscariots. The Iscariots firmly believed all vampires were evil and that any human that sided with vampires were heathens. Normally Charlie didn't have to worry about that with his master but with him unable to do more than walk, chancing a run in wasn't an option. _I want to be a Priest but I can't stand the Iscariot Organization and the people in it. They think that all vampires and humans that side with vampires need to be destroyed. They also have no tolerance for the other sects of Catholicism._ Charlie sat at his desk with travel brochures spread out all over the top. Some had "x's" through them while others littered the floor as crumpled balls. The cyborg had to admit he wasn't fussy about other sects either but he didn't think that mean they had to die! After tossing a brochure of Ireland to join the crumpled mess on the floor, he spotted a brochure of England. _Perfect!_ The vampire cyborg thought _England is protestant so no Iscariots to bother and threaten Master! _Charlie had started to pack his Master's suitcase for the trip and think of a way to get his Master into his coffin without too much of a fuss.

Chris was sitting in his plane seat, still exhausted from chasing his Master around. While the vampire couldn't run, he could travel in bat form as long as he didn't carry any weight. Forcing the vampire back into his original form hadn't been easy; mostly since he had to catch them one at a time. With a lot of work and a little luck, Chris had gotten every bat into a cloth bag and thrown the mag into the prepared coffin. The cyborg had known his Master reverted back since the chained coffin began to rattle. The chains being silver plated meant that Johnny couldn't break out no matter how hard he tried. Charlie had even made sure there were no cracks in the coffin and that the lock was as sturdy as money could buy. The mercenary could swear he still heard the occasional shout from the coffin. _Sorry, Master, but with your injury there's no way you would've been able to handle standing for hours to get through airport security._ He only got through security because he had a waver signed by a Vatican doctor. Chris look out the plane window and wondered if the stories of a vampire hunting organization that had two vampires in their ranks was true. The cyborg had only heard of those rumors a couple of times so he couldn't take them into account when choosing where to take his Master. The seat belt sign flashed on and Charlie buckled in to prepare for the plane's landing. "Welcome to the London International Airport," the voice greeted over the intercom, "please let a stewardess know if you need assistance off the plane." Charlie got off the plane and moved to meet his contact to retrieve Master without a fuss from customs.

"Cherry!" Johnny called out from across the crowded street and waved his bag filled hands. They had set out from the hotel the moment the sun set and Rayflo had already drug Chris to every open shop around the hotel. The master vampire squatted to look at the latest item to catch his attention; the current item of interest was a little figurine of William and Kate dressed for their wedding. The figurine resembled what would normally be at the top of a wedding cake but slightly larger. Charlie turned around and mentally cursed himself for responding to the nickname in such a crowded place when everyone in the area turned and looked over at him.

"What is it now?" Chris sighed and looked at the figurine his master was holding up for him to see. The cyborg almost regretted bringing his master here but the look of enjoyment on his face kept him from completely regretting it. Johnny was enjoying himself; not that he ever seemed not to, and Chris was enjoying seeing his Master so enamoured with all the different things that they wouldn't see in America.

It was by a stroke of luck that they happened to come across a tour of historic buildings that ran at night. The best reason Charlie could think of was that they had it late at night to get that extra bit of money out of the tourists that were fans of the supernatural. Chris almost couldn't stop himself from laughing; little did these ghost fans know, there were two vampires on the tour with them. The tour for the most part was okay and Chris got to learn about England's history somewhat and his Master was content beside him going through his bags of "souvenirs". It was only when they started to get far away from the city that the cyborg began to suspect something wasn't right.

"Sir Integra, we have just received work of a tour bus being taken hostage by two FREAKS," Walter informed the woman behind the desk.

"Oh?" Came the baritone voice of Alucard as he walked through a wall to stare at the aging butler.

"A couple of FREAK vampires are hardly a reason to send you, Alucard," Integra informed her vampiric servant.

"If there were just FREAKS," Alucard replied cryptically.

"You know something more than your saying. Out with it, vampire," Integra ordered.

"There is a powerful vampire somewhere near London," the Nosferatu began, "he obviously hasn't caused trouble yet but that's not to say he won't."

"When he sees all the commotion our soldiers would cause…" Walter sighed and looked at Integra for her orders.

"Fine, take Seras and eliminate the FREAKS without making more commotion than necessary," Integra ordered, "search and destroy!"

Alucard bowed lower with his Cheshire grin, "yes, my master."

Chris was sitting in his seat with his master's hand clamped on his shoulder to keep put when the tour guide pulled out a gun and revealed himself to be a vampire. Charles couldn't understand why his master wouldn't let him help. "This isn't a real vampire and he's not alone. The driver is obviously his accomplice," Johnny explained calmly, "they both more than likely have a gun and in this small space, you're more likely to do more harm than good trying to be a hero." Chris could see the wisdom in his Master's words. There wasn't much room to dodge bullets on a tour bus and any he did dodge would without a doubt hit one of the hostages. For now Charles had no choice but to stay put and wait for an opening to taken down both in one shot.

The driver of the bus stepped off for a smoke with his gun hanging loosely in one hand. A large bang in the distance was heard and the guide glances over at his partner to see if saw anything. "Hey, what was that bang?" He called grew irritated when his partner didn't reply. He turned and headed to the door to yell at him but let out a cry of horror and surprises at what greeted him. Bits of blood and brain matter dotted the bus door and the dirt where his partner had stood moments ago was covered in ash. "No one try anything cute," the guide threatened and stepped off the bus to see what had killed his partner. There were a few gun shots along with the guide swearing at someone followed by silence. Everyone on the bus was starting to panic and were arguing amongst themselves if they should leave or not.

Chris was surprised to see his Master somewhat anxious. He was about to speak when his master interrupted him, "we need to leave."

"What? Why?" Chris asked but his master was already heading to the back of the bus, ignoring the fact he was leaving behind his bags. Johnny kicked the back door open and grabbed Chris and left before the Hellsing troops even knew they were there. Alucard knew and had ordered his fledgling to follow as he pursued them. Johnny landed a small ways away and reformed into himself. Charles could smell his master's blood and saw it slowly staining the lower half of his shirt. "Why did we have to leave?" He asked and resisted the urge to smack the older vampire for using an ability that his body wasn't ready to use.

"A powerful vampire was coming and he was with those hunters you saw leaving the armoured vans," Rayflo explained, "going up against a powerful vampire and hunters isn't something you can handle alone and I wouldn't be able to help." The cyborg hunter noticed how serious his master was being and couldn't help but wonder how powerful a vampire would have to be to make him run. He didn't have to wonder long though. Johnny suddenly yanked Chris to the ground and a bullet whizzed where Chris' head been seconds ago. Charlie drew his sword and spun to face whoever had fired the bullet. Rayflo forced himself to stand up and face their foe. Alucard only grinned at the serious look on Rayflo's face. Rayflo bit into his finger and summoned Yuria and Makiria. Still the No-life King grinned. The two familiars immediately attacked with their mace, finger daggers, and scythe. The Nosferatu only grinned as the two chopped him up into tiny, bloody chunks.

"Is that it?" Chris asked inspected the bloody mess of internal organs and teeth. Laughter filled the air and Charles leapt back.

"No! Don't let him regenerate!" Johnny ordered but it was already too late; a swarm of bats had flown to the corpse and were reforming the body. Yuria and Makiria were killing the bats but it was no use.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems to level three, two, one. Approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Initiation; ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent," echoed through the air. Rayflo's familiars made a brief cry before being reduced to ground beef. Alucard make Chris his next target but Johnny used his whip to wrap around him and pull him out of harm's way. The No-life King still only laughed, "how interesting."

"Stay out of the way, Chris," Rayflo ordered. Chris knew he mean what he said when he used his real name, "a second one on the way." The cyborg knew what his Master meant and transferred Sacra's sense of smell into himself to locate the other vampire. With Chris out of harm's way, Johnny went onto the offensive. Four bloody appendages sprung from his back and a sword manifested itself. Alucard gave a Cheshire grin and pulled his beloved Casul and Jackal. The two immortals pitted their powers against one another. Alucard used his Third Eye to shoot at Rayflo who levitated five feet off the ground using his own reflexes to avoid the silver bullets and use his bloody appendages to strike Alucard whole using his sword to fend off Alucard's hellhounds. Neither seemed to be able to gain ground over the other but that was no destined to last; while Alucard was well fed, Johnny was not.

Chris found Seras and almost couldn't believe she was a vampire, but Sacra's sense of smell didn't lie. _Don't let his appearance fool you, Police Girl. _Seras heard in her head and pulled out a smaller firearm that she had grabbed before Alucard dragged her down here. The fledgling vampire hadn't managed to get close enough for Harkonnen to be useful and was almost useless in close combat because of its size, bulk, and load time. The most she could use it for right now was a club. The cyborg hunter saw her lift the gun and he immediately moved to attack. Before Seras could blink, Chris had stabbed his sword through her chest. Instinctive reflexes on her part had kept the blade from reaching her heart. With her free hand she pulled her cannon from her back and hit Chris over the side of the head with it. Charlie's head and neck made a horrible cracking sound when the cannon connected with the side of his head and he spun three times in the air before landing face first onto the ground. The fledgling vampire shot at him with the gun but he managed to push himself out of the way in time. Countering, Chris shot his cables into her and thousands of volts coursed into the Draculina's body. She couldn't help but cry out from the pain but she still managed to pull the cables from her body. The cyborg wasted no time as he threw the hypodermic needles filled with mercury and holy water. Again Seras screamed but refused to back down. She had been called a coward before by her Master but wouldn't be called one now. However, she wasn't drinking blood at all and her body collapsed under the stress. Chris studied her for a moment before hearing gunshots, he raced back to aid his master however he could.

Johnny's familiars had returned to his body but he was still slowing down. The ground was gouged in many places and bits of hellhounds littered the grass. The maniacal smile never left Alucard's face though. His injuries were still healing rapidly whereas the ones Rayflo had still oozed blood and smoked because of the blessed silver. Chris knew from how the two master vampires fought that he would only be in his Master's way. The cyborg hunter could only watch in horror as his Master was forced to use abilities that his body couldn't handle using. Neither seemed to notice Seras had regain consciousness and had managed to drag herself to a spot nearby and set up Harkonnen. Alucard knew she was ready and purposefully gave Rayflo an opened so Seras would have one. Rayflo froze Alucard and pushed himself towards the Nosferatu to go for the kill. Seras used that opportunity to fire at Rayflo. The far off sound of the cannon firing was barely enough warning for Raflo to leap out of death's grasp. It wasn't enough for him to escape injury entirely though. He had exhausted his strength and was forced to fight on land instead of in the air. Rayflo had used his last remaining strength for flight to fly his upper body out of the shell's path. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to get his leg safe and from the knees down, his legs were missing. "Master!" Chris cried out and ran towards his master.

"Chris, stop!" He yelled out. Alucard had broken free of his ice prison and was moving in for the kill. Acting fast, the ground split open and a wall of fire surrounded Alucard; changing into a swarm of bats, Johnny took Chris and flew as far as he could before collapsing.

Alucard only hmfed and turned back to where the hunters were waiting. He had only been instructed to kill the FREAK vampires. The seal would not allow him to kill those two. He licked away the blood that trailed down the side of his head and smiled, "how fun."

Chris fell unceremoniously to the ground when his Master lost the ability to fly any further. Rayflo reformed into himself and fell to the ground as well. The master vampire looked like someone had tried to stuff him through a food processor; bullet holes still bubbled and smoked, holes where the hellhounds bit him were still bleeding, and the immense damage done to his legs were all still visible. Chris shifted the master vampire so he could get a better look at his injuries. Johnny was barely conscious so Chris didn't have to tolerate any sexual remarks his Master would have made while he undressed him to examine him. The fact his master was quiet and compliant worried him even more. Being a cyborg vampire, Chris didn't need much light to see, the light from the stars was more than enough. Five bullets had hit him, three had barely missed his heart by sheer dumb luck and two had hit him in his left shoulder. Each hole was large enough for Chris to stick two fingers in and pull the bullets out. The bite wounds were much worse, in some cases, whole chunks of him were missing. Luckily, the vampire's healing powers had already closed off the veins so he wouldn't bleed out. When Johnny had turned into a swarm of bats, the bits of his legs had turned as well so when he reformed, his legs reformed as well. Chris had to admit though that his Master's legs looked more like a 3D puzzle rather than actual limbs. The greatest injury however was his spine. The skin had muscle of the lower back had torn and the spine had broken and was sticking out. _It's gotten worse_ Chris thought and held on tightly to his Master, "forgive me, Master! I wanted this trip to make you better, not worse!" Tears streamed down his face.

"Hey, no crying, Chris," Johnny mumbled. Chris looked at his Master's face to see the glazed over look in his eyes. Rayflo may have been talking but he wasn't seeing anything or thinking clearly. Charlie assumed that he was hallucinating something from his memory. "I'm not going to disappear," Johnny continued and lifted his head slightly to look at Chris with his dazed expression, "I told you, I don't lie." Chris smiled a little. He knew which memory his master was seeing; Chris had been a young boy and had woken to find Rayflo missing. Thinking that he had been abandoned, he began to cry and rushed into the vampire's arms when he came back with a dead rabbit for Chris' dinner. He had been so happy that he had returned and from that point on believed that his Master wouldn't abandon him.

"I know," Chris replied, "get some rest, Master." The elder vampire was already unconscious. He remembered his thirst from the injuries he had received from Marie and could only imagine what his master would wake up to. Wrapping Rayflo in his trench coat, he headed back to their hotel room in London to put his Master in his coffin and break one of the Ten Commandments; "thou shalt not steal."

"My men reported hearing gunshots and your laughter, vampire. What happened?" Integra ordered when the vampires returned.

"I ran into the _Confined Elagabalus_," the Nosferatu answered cryptically and left before Integra would demand him to explain. Knowing the vampire was in a playful mood, Integra turned to Walter.

"Find out what the bloody hell he's talking about and who the two missing passengers were," Sir Hellsing ordered. Walter bowed and left the room.

It was the next night before Walter returned with the information requested. During the day, blood banks all over London had been robbed. No one had been hurt but the research division of Hellsing was looking into it. Integra was in her office with her tea and a small plate of assorted cookies Walter had brought earlier to her for a snack. Integra set down her teacup and waited for the elderly butler to being. "The two missing passengers left their purchases on the bus so it was not too difficult to find out who they were through the receipts," Walter began and placed two sheets of paper in front of Integra that showed a picture of Chris' and Johnny's passports, "Johnny Raflo, age 42. He is a wealthy entrepreneur who is often seen as eccentric by his clients and business partners; he is only ever seen at night and made the majority of his fortune through unorthodox means."

"Unorthodox means?" Integra repeated and glanced over his passport photo.

"Nothing illegal, just strange," Walter clarified and continued, "he lives in a mansion in the United States that often undergoes 'remodelling'. Meaning that certain areas of the house are destroyed and he pays to have the damages repaired and certain aspects of the damaged room changed. He was a suspect in the murder of a Neo Union priest but was released when the authorities located his alibi."

Integra studied the face that came with the passport; it was of Johnny smiling with his forked tongue sticking out. "Why would anyone in their right mind pierce their tongue?" She commented offhandedly.

"The other is a Charles Chrishunds, age 28. He is a vampire hunting mercenary whose main employer is the Roman Catholic Church. He and Mr. Rayflo own an apartment in the United States. He was well was a suspect in the Neo Union priest's murder until the authorities found his alibi," Walter continued, "our spy in the Vatican was able to find a few notes on his personnel file. It seems Mr. Chrishunds has repeatedly turned down positions in Iscariot and desires to become a priest. However, he turned down an offer to become a priest because of what he believed to be a failing mission."

"What was the mission?" Integra asked.

"Unfortunately, there isn't much that the agent could access. The best he could find out was that Mr. Chrishunds was offered a trade. A vampire a section of the Catholic Church had been experimenting on for Mr. Rayflo," Walter flipped the page, "it seems that Mr. Rayflo was a vampire that the Church wished to study. The story is that the vampire they were experimenting on got loose and Mr. Chrishunds was forced to eliminate her."

"And what of the _Confined Elagabalus_ that Alucard mentioned?" Sir Hellsing asked.

"I have found two possible meanings behind that," Walter flipped to another page, "one is of a Roman emperor that came into power in 218 AD. He was well known to have many wives and to dress up like a female prostitute."

"Why would he…" Integra stopped as she realized the answer to her question, "never mind, go on."

"The second and most likely is of a vampire that lived long ago with an appetite that could easily rival Alucard's. The story is that he became a vampire not by being bitten but by cursing himself," Walter explained.

"Assuming this vampire still exists, he would be very powerful, correct?" Integra ensured.

"Yes ma'am. If it was this vampire that Alucard fought, it is also safe to assume that he is behind the recent thefts as well," Walter affirmed and remembered something the agent had said over the phone, "a note that had been on Mr. Chrishunds file had been that he is the fledgling of the _Confined Elagabalus_. I didn't think this important since I got this information before the thefts on blood banks began and that there is no evidence that the Church found to prove this."

Integra looked at the picture of Johnny again, "if the Church suspects that he is a powerful vampire, why is still alive?"

"It had been determined by those that believe he is that he is not a threat to humans. He has only been seen a couple of times going after young women and each time Mr. Chrishunds was there to stop him. Seeing as how the area he lives in is completely attack free, it is believed that he gets his nourishment from donated blood," the butler answered, "this information has been purposefully made so it is not available to the Iscariot Organization and was difficult to come by."

"So Alucard attacked a powerful vampire that has been determined to not be a threat to humans and drinks only donated blood," Integra clarified and sat very still for a moment, "Alucard!"

Her vampire appeared through the floor with his trademark grin, "yes? My master?"

Integra responded by shooting Alucard with three silver bullets, "your orders were to kill the FREAKS! NOT bystanders! You disobeyed orders!"

"Your order was to kill the FREAKS and I did do. The two were not on the bus when the hunters arrived and left alive, "Alucard commented and Integra shot him again.

"You git! Stay in your cell until I allow you to come out," Integra ordered. Alucard frowned and melted through the floor. "I hate it when he finds loopholes," she looked over at Walter, "bring them here. I'm sure we can feed them better than the blood banks can." Walter bowed and left.

Chris had thrown blankets over all the windows the moment he got into the hotel room. Thankfully, there has been no one in the halls so he didn't have to try and come up with a reason as to why he was carrying a terribly injured man. Charlie forced his hunger back down as he treated his Master's injuries; his master needed his blood more than he did right now. The vampiric cyborg had gotten too close to his Master's mouth and had gotten bit because of it; it was only because one of the fangs hit metal that he had managed to wrench himself from his Master's grip. Charles absently rubbed the already gone wound and mentally prepared himself for what he had to do. He knew he would have to rob a blood bank but had hoped his Master would hold out until nightfall. The hunter was reluctant to leave his master injured and unattended but had no choice. He put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door knob and prayed that the staff would read it.

He returned close to sunset with a duffelbag full of stolen blood. "Lord, forgive me," Chris prayed over and over again as he entered his hotel room. Johnny was just as he left him but his fangs had grown and his breathing had become erratic. "Hold on, Master," Chris muttered and took one of bags out and made a small cut so the injured vampire could smell the blood. Rayflo smelt it and purely on instinct, bit down on the bag and drained it dry in seconds. The entire duffelbag was empty in half an hour and his Master didn't show signs of slowing. _Fresh blood would work better_ he mentally sighed but couldn't bring himself to bring humans to their deaths. A knock on the door brought him back to reality, "who is it?"

"My name is Walter C. Dornez. I am the butler for the Hellsing family. I come with a message from Sir Hellsing," Walter answered through the door. Chris walked over to answer the door but positioned himself so Walter couldn't see his Master. "Sir Hellsing would like to extend her apologies for last night's incident and to offer you and your master a safe place to rest during your stay," Walter recited. Charlie stood at the doorway, dumbfounded. "May I come in?" The butler asked and Chris stepped aside.

* * *

><p>Sorry for changing the first chapter instead of updating but I just wasn't happy with how the chapter was and nothing I wrote for the second really stuck out at me so here is a more detail first chapter that will get my creative juices flowing<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Vassalord and I really have no clue where I'm going with this but Alucard and Johnny demand I write and who am I to say no?

The aging butler walked over to the foot of the coffin and studied Rayflo for a moment. The elder vampire was silent at the moment but Chris knew it wouldn't last long. He needed to decide what to do and quick. His Master had to be conscious to control his thirst. "You said Hellsing; as in Van Hellsing?" The cyborg asked.

Walter nodded, "yes, Sir Hellsing is a descendant of Abraham Van Helsing but she can explain all that to you should you accept her offer." Chris walked over to his Master who breathing was starting to quicken again.

"Your master is able to help his healing?" Chris asked after some thought.

"Yes, and you won't have to worry about the authorities discovering who was behind the blood bank thefts," Walter affirmed.

Charlie nodded after a moment, "alright, but if I believe my master is in danger, I will leave and no one will be able to stop me," Chris threatened.

Walter nodded, "of course." He pulled out a cellphone and called for the van waiting nearby. Chris put the lid on his Master's coffin and chained it tight so his master couldn't get out and go on a bloody rampage. Soldiers of Hellsing came in after Chris and Walter left to destroy the evidence.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the manor and Chris couldn't help but stop and stare a moment; he had seen his Master's mansion several times of course but his home mimicked older mansions, this was one. After snapping from his stupor, he followed Walter inside, ready to defend his injured master with his life. Walter led him into a windowless basement and into one of the many cells. "We have prepared two rooms down here for you and Mr. Rayflo," the butler explained, "this is Mr. Rayflo's room and yours is right beside this one. Should you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Chris set the coffin down with a thump and a chorus of swears erupted from inside followed by the lid rattling. "I see he is awake. I will return with some refreshments," the aging butler left to get Johnny's breakfast and Chris unchained the coffin.<p>

As soon as the chains were off, the lid flew open and Johnny sat up, "did you have to drop me, Cherry?" Rayflo stopped his whining long enough to realize he wasn't where he last remembered being and also had no recollection of getting into his coffin. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Hellsing Manor," Chris explained, "I accepted their offer to bring you here to heal after getting back to the hotel."

Johnny sat there and gave Chris a blank stare. He had no memory of anything after having his legs blown off. Remembering the fight, the vampire looked down to see his gauze wrapped legs attached to him. "How did we get to the hotel? There's no way I walked there," Rayflo asked and moved to leave the coffin but was stopped by Chris who was holding him tightly.

"I carried you after you were unconscious," he answered from his spot buried in his Master's shoulder. He still kept his hunger in check because Johnny was still too weak. "I'm sorry, Master. I wanted this trip to help heal your injuries, not make them worse," the cyborg held on tighter and began to shake a little.

Johnny raised his right arm and weakly held Chris, "there's no way you could have predicted this, Chris."

The cyborg wasn't letting up, "when you're better, Master, let's just go home." Rayflo didn't get a chance to respond because of a knock at the cell door. Chris reluctantly let his Master go to answer it.

Walter walked in with a cart that held three buckets of ice with a bag of blood in each. It was easy to see that it took Rayflo everything he had to ignore the blood and watch Walter suspiciously. "Who are you?" He demanded. Chris was about to scold his Master but Walter stopped him, he knew that injured vampires were incredibly suspicious of anyone they didn't know and Walter had no doubt that injured or not, if Charles wasn't here, he would be immobile in some way counting his lucky stars he wasn't dead.

"Ah yes," the butler stopped and turned to Rayflo, "my name is Walter C. Dornez. I am the butler for the Hellsing family."

"He helped bring you here, Master so stop being rude," Chris scolded him as though he were scolding a child; so Johnny folded his arms across his chest and pouted like one. But with his suspicions laid to rest, he turned his attention to the buckets and nothing Charlie did could catch his attention. In the end, both men had to wait for Johnny to finish his meal before they could talk to him.

"See as how your meal is done, Sir Hellsing would like to speak with the both of you," Walter informed.

"But Master's legs," Chris started to argue but was interrupted.

"It's rude to keep the Master of the House waiting," Rayflo informed and shakily got to his feet. His legs and back were healed enough to let him stand but that was it; he took one step and fell to the floor. The cyborg hunter ended up slinging his Master's good arm over his shoulder and supporting almost all his weight as they walked. Considering their pace, they still made good time.

Walter knocked on the door to Integra's office and announced the two guests, "Sir Integra, I have brought Mr. Chrishunds and Mr. Rayflo to see you." Johnny tensed as he felt the powerful vampiric aura of last night's enemy and began to summon his strength to carry Chris and himself to safety.

"Come in," Integra answered through the door, "Alucard, sit down!" Walter let out a low, irritated sigh and opened the door. Inside, Integra sat behind her desk with Alucard to her desk's diagonal right and Seras beside him; both were sitting in leather chairs with Alucard trying to look intimidating. Chris would have dropped his Master to attack the vampire that injured him but Integra began scolding Alucard. _A vampire that powerful is letting a human scold him?_ The cyborg hunter was stunned and was reluctant to walk over but the tension in Johnny left and he began walking forward and Chris was forced to walk as well. Rayflo plopped into of the empty chairs with a muffled thump and landed in a comfortable, slouched position, Chris took the seat beside him and Walter stood behind Integra. "Firstly, I would like to apologize for the trouble my servant cause," Integra began.

"Servant?" Johnny repeated and looked over at Alucard in surprise. The Nosferatu said nothing but his grin was no present. After a second, Johnny pieced together Alucard's story and turned to face Integra.

"What he did was not my orders and to make it up, you both are allowed to treat this manor as your home until you leave," the Hellsing woman continued after Johnny turned his attention back to her, "also, the theft that happened during the day are being treated as though they never happened." The end statement caught Seras' attention, _a vampire aside from Master outside during the day? _The fledgling vampire decided that despite her first encounter with the two guests, she had to confront them on that.

"Um," Seras started, gathering her courage, "if you're a vampire, how can you be in the sun?"

"I don't drink any blood but Master's," Chris replied but could see her confusion grow.

"I don't drink any blood!" She stood up from excitement, "why can you?"

"Sit down, Police Girl," Alucard ordered and his fledgling sat back down and sulked.

"I would like to know the reason as well, Alucard," Integra stated. If there was a way vampires could function in sunlight, she needed to know. They didn't need Hellsing to be caught off guard again. To her and everyone else's surprise, the Nosferatu was silent. Charlie look over at his Master who normally would have something to say; but the elder vampire was uncharacteristically quiet as well. It was easy to see that both vampires were hiding something. "Alucard," Sir Hellsing warned and the Nosferatu disappeared though the floor before she could continue, "get back here, you git." Reluctantly, the No Life King returned and pouted in his chair. Johnny laughed at Alucard's pout and the fact he was forced by a human to do something he didn't want to do. Alucard glared at Johnny but the other vampire didn't stop until Chris threw a garlic clove at him

"Ack!" Rayflo let out a yell of surprise and began coughing and threw the clove to the floor. In all his struggling, one of the legs on the chair gave out and sent Rayflo sprawling into the floor. This time, it was Alucard's turn to laugh. The cyborg vampire stood up and helped the injured vampire into his chir while Walter left to get Chris a new one.

Once everyone was settled, Integra turned to her vampire servant, "explain how a vampire can walk in the sun."

Alucard sulked but answered anyway, "fledgling vampire can't walk in the sun no matter whose blood they drink." The Nosferatu partially explained.

"But, Master! Why can he but no me?" Seras asked.

"You fool, he is not a fledgling vampire like yourself," Alucard reprimanded.

"Explain in complete detail, Alucard. Leave anything out and I'll shoot you," Integra ordered/threatened.

The Nosferatu humphed and continued, "there are different types of vampires that exist; or, at least, there were. After centuries of being hunted, only two types of vampires remain." The vampire stopped and Integra pulled out her gun. Eyeing the gun, Alucard let out an irritated sigh, "the two types are extremely similar in terms of weaknesses and strengths. But the differences are because the state the human was in when they made the deal."

"What deal? I didn't make a deal," Seras questioned.

"I made you. The deal I'm speaking of is the deal a human vampires with a demon. True No Life Kings are not bitten by another vampire," Alucard growled, getting irritated that he had to explain at all, "the power differences come from whether a human is alive or dead when they make the deal."

"What differences are there?" Integra asked. Alucard stared at her for a moment and turned to Johnny who just shrugged. Neither knew the answer to that question. This time, it was Integra's turn to sigh. There was no point in trying to get more information out of the vampire; you can't get blood from stone. Everyone was dismissed to do whatever they wanted. The Leader of Hellsing had accomplished her goal of the conversation; to meet and apologize to the two tourists that Alucard had attacked. The fact she had to swallow her pride at all made her secretly furious. She would have to remember to get back at him later.

Johnny and Chris headed outside of the manor to enjoy what was left of the night; well, Johnny did anyways. Chris only came along because his master couldn't walk completely on his own yet. The injury to his back had healed to the point it had been at before they arrived in England. It was his legs now that lacked the ability to support his weight. "Is it true?" Chris asked after a moment of silence. They had picked a spot to watch the soldiers train and eventually watch Alucard harass the soldiers and then watch Integra yell at Alucard from her office window.

"Is what true?" Johnny asked and stretched out on the grass.

"Everything Alucard said," Chris expanded.

Rayflo shrugged, "that's the theory anyway. Vampires don't really pay attention to what other vampires that they don't know do." The cyborg nodded, he knew well that vampires rarely paid attention to the current events in the area they lived in, let alone what was happened to a vampire they didn't know half a world away. Charlie could easily remember the reaction his Master had the first time he had seen a TV. Televisions had been around for years but Rayflo paid so little attention to things that didn't concern him that he only discovered they existed a few years before plasma TVs came out for sale.

Another thought occurred to him, "what made you happy when we entered the office?" Charles remembered the smile his Master had on his face.

"Hm?" Rayflo suddenly realized what Chris was talking about, "this is why you're Cherry. Spell _Alucard _backwards."

Chris glared at the sound of his nickname but did as told and then glared at his Master because of his poor excuse for a joke. "That isn't funny, Master. Dracula is a made up character," he scolded.

Rayflo shrugged lazily and look at his vassal, "like vampires are made up." Charlie though for a second; vampires were considered figments of people's overactive imaginations, whose to sat that Dracula isn't real?

"Alright, assuming his is Dracula, Bram Stoker wrote that Abraham Van Helsing killed him. How is he here?" Chris asked.

"Guess Bram Stoker lied. That or Abraham lied and said he did," Rayflo replied, "it's not impossible to bind a vampire to a human bloodline. Damn near impossible but still probable." The master vampire fished his pack of cigarettes from his pocket at lit one up.

"Why would he bind him instead of kill him?" Chris was just getting more and more confused.

"You already know how hard it is to kill an old vampire. Imagine how much harder it would be a true vampire," Rayflo explained. Chris remembered how hard it was to stake Marie and reduce her to ash. He also remembered that his master had been reduced to ash as well but was here right now and it was just a fluke he was here at all. Suddenly he could see the logic the dead Helsing had in binding the vampire Dracula. True vampires were impossible for one person to kill but binding was slightly possible. "Besides, only a master vampire can kill another master vampire," Johnny concluded.

"So he could kill you?" Chris asked, horrified.

Rayflo nodded, "just as easily as I could kill him." That made the vampire mercenary feel slightly better and was somewhat comforted by the fact that Alucard's master would not allow him to kill his master.

The two vampire guests eventually headed back inside and Rayflo read one of the many novels the manor had while Chris walked around the manor and committed every nook and cranny to memory. Walter found Chris and instructed him to meet with Integra again.

Charlie retried his master and returned to Integra's office. "I'll make this quick," Integra started but didn't look up from her paperwork, "you both will be going on tonight's mission."

"Don't trust us, huh?" Johnny asked with a smile on his face.

"Just you actually," Sir Hellsing answered and Rayflo made a mock sad face for a moment. "You both are dismissed," Integra ordered at the two left.

"How can she think you're capable of killing a rogue vampire or could attack her while Alucard is gone?" Chris was beyond angry at the woman who showed so little trust in his master.

"I'm a vampire, Cherry. Not everyone takes a vampire at their work," Rayflo shrugged. Chris was speechless at his Master's nonchalance over what had happened. "Besides, I doubt I will be doing any hunting anyways. We'll be more than likely kept in the truck," Johnny predicted.

* * *

><p>"We've arrived," the driver informed and everyone began to pile out; the ride had given Johnny's legs time enough to heal to at least be able to support his own weight. He still needed help walking though. Instructions were given to everyone over the ear pieces the soldiers had. None of the vampires had one since they could hear the orders fine from everyone else's. Alucard and Seras left to hunt the vampire and the soldiers took positions to take out the ghouls, leaving Chris and Rayflo by the truck with nothing to do but wait.<p>

There were two separate buildings that Seras and Alucard had to investigate. "Go through that far one, Police Girl," Alucard ordered and his fledgling left to walk through the somewhat smaller building. Neither she nor Alucard thought the vampire would be this far out so her mission was pretty much target practice.

The entire buildings were infested with ghouls and the soldiers kept the undead slaves from spreading outside and out of striking range. Alucard was growing quickly bored with the "cannon fodder" and wished he could tear the building apart to find the damned blood sucker already. Unfortunately, Integra had forbidden that so he was forced to go room by room while wasting perfectly good bullets on ghouls. Because of the sheer amount of ghouls, no one noticed the extra player that had joined the game.

Alexander Anderson had been told of vampire activity near England's border and decided this would be an excellent opportunity for revenge while getting rid of the vampire responsible for all this in the first place. The regenerator sealed Alucard in the building he was in from the outside and headed to where Seras was. The Paladin decided he would "warm up" with Seras first and save the best for last.

The Nosferatu felt a sudden drain on his powers and immediately headed to a window and saw the bible page stuck to it with a blessed bayonet. Alucard let out an enraged howl.

* * *

><p>Johnny and Chris looked over at the building Alucard was in when he yelled out like that. "Master?" Charlie look over at his Master for an answer.<p>

"Hm," Rayflo thought, "better look, just in case if it's something that can piss him off, these hunters won't be much help."

* * *

><p>Seras heard her Master's howl and immediately headed for an exit and was pushed back when she found the door. The Draculina recognized the bible pages on the door and barely suppressed a shriek. She could hear the heavy fall of boots on the rotting floor and knew they didn't belong to her Master. Unable to contain herself, she let out an ear piercing shriek.<p>

* * *

><p>Johnny and Chris had just reached where Alucard was trapped when Seras screeched, "you stay here, Chris. I'll go and check up on Seras," Johnny ordered. The cyborg nodded and ran to one of the windows while Rayflo flew off and saw the bible page. He reached to grab the paper but was zapped by the barrier. <em>A holy barrier?<em> Charlie wondered _I'll have to find the weakest one first to break it. _He looked at all the pages pinned to the walls by bayonets and sighed _easier said than done._

* * *

><p>There were no more ghouls in the decrepit old building and Anderson's footfalls echoed in the empty halls. "Ae will find ye, Draculina," Anderson called through the halls as he tried to find where the little fledgling had hidden herself. The Paladin had to admit, she had found a good spot but knew it was only a matter of time.<p>

* * *

><p>Johnny reformed into himself and examined the barrier. <em>Hm, made to keep things in but not so good at keeping them out<em> he thought and turned into a swarm of bats and flew in through a broken window. _Looks like I'm not getting out until the source is gone or until Cherry comes to break the barrier._ The elder vampire reformed and looked around the room he had entered. He heard Seras scream again and ran off towards the sound, ignoring his injuries.

Anderson had found Seras as she was skulking by to find a new hiding place since he had found her old one. She had managed to dodge his bayonets but got cornered at the end of a hall. "Nowhere to run," Anderson smirked and raised a bayonet wielding arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Johnny called and wrapped his whip around the Priest's torso and pulled. The Sword Dancer went flying head first into a wall. "Cherry's gonna kill me," he groaned and walked over to Seras, "are you alright?" The Draculina let out a horrified scream that forced Rayflo to turn around just in time to see the Priest pull himself out of the wall. "Shit."

* * *

><p>Chris had found the weakest and pulled it from its holding; the barrier immediately disappeared and Alucard walked out through a wall. "Damn that Judas Priest!" The Nosferatu hissed. Suddenly it occurred to Charlie why this barrier seemed familiar.<p>

"Master!" He yelled out and took off to where his was heading with Alucard already ahead of him. The No Life King was force to stop when he felt another barrier and wait for Chris to catch up so the cyborg could get rid of this one too and he could kill the Judas Priest. Charlie caught up and began frantically look for the weak spot again.

* * *

><p>Johnny had yanked Seras out of the way of a bayonet and managed to freeze Anderson's legs. He had been aiming for all of him but the barrier was restricting his powers. Both vampires had found a new hiding spot to try and think of a way to stall for time while Chris broke the barrier. "How did you get in?" Seras whispered cautiously.<p>

"You're asking that now?" Rayflo whispered and blushed but thankfully said nothing more. Unfortunately, it was all Anderson needed. A bayonet flew at them and Johnny's injured legs weren't fast enough to get out of the way. The elder vampire glanced at the sword and pulled it out with more ease than Alucard ever did. The Paladin was stunned but it didn't last long. The Judas Priest had recovered from his shock and was once more on the offensive.

Seras had her back pressed tightly against the useless door, completely terrified. Johnny glared at the Paladin with disgust. _Cherry doesn't toy with his victims_ he thought. "This is the message we have heard from Him and declare to you: God is light, in Him there is no darkness at all. If we claim to have fellowship with Him and yet walk in the darkness, we lie and do not live the truth," Anderson recited as he walked closer to the trapped vampires, the tips of his bayonets dragging on the ground for effect, "but if we do walk in the light, as He in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus, His Son, purifies us from all sin." Anderson raised a bayonet to strike when Chris began to pull off the bible pages to get the door useable for the trapped vampires inside and the pissed vampire outside. The Paladin stopped and turned his attention away from the vampires long enough for Johnny to tackle the Priest to the floor.

Chris could see the fight from a window and shout out, "master!" Before he could stop himself.

Anderson was about to look out the window when Rayflo quickly distracted him. "If we claim to be without sin, we deceive ourselves and the truth is not in us," blood began to drip from Johnny's mouth and Chris pick up the pace, "if we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive out sins and purify us from all unrighteousness. If we claim we have not sinned, we make Him out to be a liar and his word is not in us." The Paladin was dumbstruck, he knew the vampire had not been mocking him or God. Anderson had no time to answer as the door flew open. Sera bolted out and Johnny pushed himself off of Anderson but could do nothing more. Charlie ran in and picked up his injured Master. Anderson was forced to wait because Alucard was both guns out and the soldiers were on their way and he recognized Chris as a catholic vampire hunter. "Why do ye aid a vampire?" Was the first question, "they are all monsters."

Charlie had reached the door and shook his head, "not all vampires are monsters; just as not all humans are good. It's a choice that is made." They cyborg carrier his Master out and towards the truck; no longer in a fighting mood, Anderson used his bible pages to get away.

"Ye hae noe seen the last of me," he sneered and disappeared in a flurry of paper.

The four vampires were back at the manor in Integra's office once more, explaining just what had happened during the mission. Her curtains were tightly closed seeing as how the sun had already risen, but anything that had to do with Anderson couldn't wait until nightfall. "So Anderson trapped you in one building and hunted the Police Girl in the other and you just _happened _to be able to get in?" Sir Hellsing turned toward Rayflo for the last bit of her statement. The normally chatty vampire was quiet but not because he was at a loss for words but because he was asleep.

Chris shook his master and he roused enough for Integra to repeat the question and give an answer, "the barrier wasn't designed to keep things out," Johnny yawned, "it was mean to keep things in,"

"That doesn't explain how you could enter but Alucard could not," Integra sighed; she had no choice but to be patient with the tired vampire. Seras was already lights out.

Rayflo yawned again and shrugged, "one of the differences between us, I guess. I'm able to exploit that loophole but he can't." The vampire yawned a third time and snuggled into his seat to get comfortable.

"Ma'am, perhaps it is best to leave to leave those questions for tomorrow night. The only two who are awake enough to answer are the only two who had not fought Father Anderson," Walter suggested, "Miss Victoria is already asleep and Mr. Rayflo isn't far behind her."

"Perhaps you're right, Walter," Integra agreed, "very well, we'll continue this tomorrow night." Alucard kicked Seras awake and shuffled down the hall. Chris helped his master to his feet and both walked down the dark hall.

Chris helped his master into his coffin and adjusted him like would sometimes do at the apartment. "Mmph," Johnny shifted a bit and opened his eyes a little to look at Chris, "reminds me of when you were kid, Chris. Remember?"

The cyborg nodded, "I remember."

A thought occurred to the master vampire's sleep addled brain, "you haven't eaten yet. You must be starving."

Charlie suddenly felt his hunger he had forgotten rise to the surface, he could feel his fangs elongate, and he began salivating, "you not well."

Rayflo shrugged, "don't want you biting the staff." The vampire hunter couldn't take it anymore and climbed into the coffin with his master and bit down on his neck.

* * *

><p>After much thinking, I have decided to make Johnny Italian. I don't know if it will ever make it into the fic but just in case it every does. I'm still looking for a beta reader and a better freaking title<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Vassalord

Chris woke up late afternoon the next day and glanced over at his sleeping master. Johnny was still covered in bite marks from last night but they were now only white indents that would be gone by the time the ancient vampire woke up. Charlie watched his Master's still chest for a moment. He hated when his Master didn't breathe but knew it was a useless motion for Rayflo; one that the vampire did just to make him happy. The damage done to his wind pipe and lungs meant that Johnny wouldn't be able to humor Charlie until the injury healed; talking was probably out of the question as well. The undead cyborg thought about that he said to Anderson; it had been exactly what his master has said to him while he was still human. He smiled at the memory. Rayflo joined the church a few years after he left Chris in their care. The different attire, hair style, and mannerisms had partially fooled the boy into believing that the priest wasn't his missed Master. He could still remember that century old conversation.

_Christopher Michael was still learning about vampire and had narrowly avoided becoming ones dinner; the whole experience made him resentful towards the fang-bearing fiends. Being a child, he could easily ignore the fact that his "master" demonstrated all the signs of being a vampire as well. Because of his had experience, he vowed to become a vampire hunter and kill every single one. He had been practicing behind the church when the priest no one saw by day came out and sat beneath a tree to watch the nine year old. After an hour of intense practice, the small boy fell down and cut his knee on a sharp rock. "Ow! Stupid rock!" He yelled and kicked the stone. He proceeded to curse the rock but began training again when the priest stopped him._

_ "Christopher," the priest called and the little boy looked over at him. He had heard that the strange priest was never seen during the day and never are with the rest of clergy. Rumors flew that he was a vampire but no one took the rumors seriously; a vampire clergyman? Preposterous._

_ "Yes, Father Richard?" Christopher asked._

_ "Come here and let's take a look at that cut. You don't want it to get infected," the priest called and motioned towards the church. Christopher immediately followed the odd priest. Christopher was sitting on a pew at the priest dabbed the cut clean with a damp cloth. "What were you doing out so late?" Father Richard asked._

_ "Training to become a vampire hunter," the boy replied and yelped and when the priest began disinfecting the wound._

_ "Most hunters don't start training until they are sixteen. So why are you training so young?" The priest asked._

_ "Vampires are a plague that need to be gotten rid of," the boy replied without hesitation._

_ "Oh?" The boy could've sworn he saw the priest wince when Christopher called all vampires a plague. "What makes you say that?" He asked._

_ "I was attacked by one!" The boy waved his arms to try to further prove his point._

_ "I see, so that makes all vampires' monsters does it?" Father Richard asked._

_ "Of course," Christopher nodded._

"_So if a human attacked you, would that make all humans monsters as well?" The priest asked._

_ "Of course not," Christopher shook his head and wondered where the strange priest was going with this, the other clergymen would have agreed with him._

_ "Why not? It makes all vampire monsters when one tries to kill you, why not humans?" The priest asked and began to wrap the cut._

_ "Humans are creatures of God. He gave us freewill so we can choose to be good or bad," Christopher argued._

_ "So once a human turns into a vampire, they no longer have the freewill to choose between right and wrong?" The priest raised an eyebrow but the boy was silent. The man took this as an opportunity to continue. "Humans are creatures of God and vampires were once humans. Humans don't always choose to become vampire so they can kill helpless humans. Some become vampires to protect someone or something they care about. Just because one vampire revels in bloodshed doesn't mean they all do. There are hundreds of vampires out there living quietly among humans," Father Richard continued._

_ Christopher Michael look up at the priest, horrified, "and the church lets them live? Why?"_

_ The priest shrugged, "why not? The ones we know exist aren't harming anyone and the other we don't know about aren't going around looking for trouble." He could see the boy still didn't understand. The priest sighed and ran a hand through his tied back hair, "vampires, like humans, have a choice on whether they want to be good or bad. You shouldn't become a hunter believing all vampires are monsters." The boy blinking and then yawned; "this conversation can wait for another day, it's already past curfew," father Richard chuckled and stood up, "come on, let's get you to bed before Sister Mary see you're not in bed."_

_ "Yes, Father," Christopher stood up and followed the priest to the boy's dormitory. Father Richard helped him get to his bed without waking anyone and tucked the boy in. "You're not going to tell anyone I was out past curfew are you, Father?" He asked._

_ The priest chuckled and shook his head, "I won't as long as you promise to think about what I said."_

_ "I promise," Christopher nodded._

_ "Alright then, good night, Christopher," the priest left the dorm, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. He thought about that happy time he was with his Master and came to a conclusion._

_ The next evening Christopher was practicing behind the church when he saw Father Richard walk by. Forgetting his practicing, he ran after the man, "Father Richard!"_

_ The priest stopped and looked over at the young boy, "you reach a decision?"_

_ He nodded, "not all vampires are monsters. I'm still going to become a vampire hunter but not to kill all vampires. I'm to become a hunter so other people don't make the same mistake I did and kill a good vampire." The boy puffed out his chest, "I'm going to protect good vampires, like you."_

_ Father Richard blinked a moment and then smiled, "sounds good to me." The priest ruffled the boy's hair and then continued to his destination. Christopher rarely saw the strange priest after that but never forgot what he had learned from him._

Chris closed the lid on his Master's coffin and left to change into something clean. _I'm still not sure Master intended for me to find out it was him all along or not_ Charlie mused and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>The sun set and the three vampires were awake and leaving their dirty dishes everywhere for the staff to find and clean up. No one could really get mad at the two ancient vampires and Seras was still learning where the garbage for blood bags was. The two elder vampires had lived during a time when it was okay to throw your garbage onto the floor.<p>

Seras was off on the firing range practicing while Alucard took to pestering Integra. Johnny was in the library reading again, not much in the mood to track Chris down and annoy him. Alucard eventually left Integra to her work (after she shot him and ordered him to leave) and phased into the library to talk to the other ancient vampire. Johnny had tried smoking but after coughing up blood, gave up and left the unlit stick in his mouth as he read; every now and then he would breathe and cough up more blood so Walter had to have a blood bag ready for the injured vampire. "Only a fool says scripture when he knows what will happen," Alucard commented and plunked down in one of the couches and watched Rayflo. Chris had been heading to the basement to try and locate his Master when he heard the conversation. "There are other ways of distracting Judas Priests," Alucard continued.

"I know but that way was the fastest," Johnny answered and accidentally took in a breath. His injured lungs were quick to remind him that that was a bad idea.

"Why do you breathe? You have no need to," the Nosferatu asked.

Johnny shrugged, "Chris finds it disconcerting when I don't so I make it a habit to breathe."

"You spoil your child," Alucard reprimanded.

"You're not much better," Johnny countered and coughed again. By this time Seras had joined him so both were eavesdropping on their Masters. "You talk big about how I spoil Cherry but you aren't exactly pushing Seras to start drinking blood. You even came to her rescue yesterday with Father Anderson," Rayflo coughed again and opened up the blood bag Walter had given him.

"I merely hate that Judas Priest," Alucard huffed.

"Mm hm," Johnny muttered and gave the No Life King an incredulous look. "It's boring being lonely and being around humans all the time is depressing and you can't convince me that you don't agree," Rayflo sighed and drank some more blood fast enough that he didn't cough up his own, "even killer vampires such as yourself need companionship every now and then and besides, it's fun to spoil your kids."

Alucard huffed but grinned, "fledglings are fascinating when left to their own devices." Chris almost didn't believe that that was his Master talking. He knew that time was nothing to a vampire and that ways to pass it was everything to a vampire; still, it hurt to have his Master say it out loud.

"Is that all I am to you? A way to pass the time?" Chris asked when he entered the library.

"You know that isn't true, Chris," Johnny replied.

"Then why did you say it?" The cyborg demanded.

"You remember what I said when you were human, about how a vampire chooses to be good or bad?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I remember," Chris nodded slowly. Almost two centuries later and he still couldn't figure the man out.

"I didn't tell you why some vampires go bad," the master vampire sighed and suddenly looked his age, "some vampires go bad because they're bored. They've seen it all, life can surprise them anymore. When this happens, some walk out into the sun and kill themselves and some go on murderous rampages, hoping someone will come along and kill them." Chris would have laughed at the idea if his master didn't look so serious. He realized that Dracula had caused all that trouble because he wanted to be stopped but had been spare and was now being entertained in a manner of speaking. His master, growing bored, came across a small war orphan that lacked the ability to fear him. Unable to kill the child and unable to leave him, he decided to care for the boy himself until it became painfully obvious that he lacked the basic skills to care for a human child. "You weren't a way to keep me entertained, Chris, you're a reason for me to exist," Johnny finished and began coughing again.

"I'll go get you another bag, Master," Chris offered and left to find either Walter or where the blood bags were kept. His master's words echoed in his head over and over again. Boredom was deadly for a vampire and while he learned that as a human, only now did he understand why; time does not end for a vampire. Chris had proven to be an exceptional human and Johnny decided to nurture that. Suddenly, the cyborg couldn't feel hurt over what his master had said. _I don't want you getting bored either, Master._ Charlie thought and headed back with sustenance for his master.

Rayflo had finished the blood pack that Chris had brought back and had fallen asleep against his vassal with the book he had been reading on the floor, still open to the page had been on. Chris had taken to reading his bible since he couldn't reach any other book without disturbing his Master. Walter walked in and was immediately shushed by Charlie when he started to make noise cleaning up after Johnny. The aging butler looked over and chuckled lightly, "he must be quite a handful."

Charlie looked at his sleeping master and a one shoulder shrug, "sometimes."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you two meet? You don't seem to have similar interests," Walter asked.

The cyborg considered the question and debated on answering it, "I was a war orphan when he found me," Charlie began, still unsure how much to tell the old man, "he took me in and cared for me when no one else did."

The butler nodded and looked at the slumbering vampire again. Unlike Alucard, his face actually became peaceful in sleep. "How did you join the join the church then?" He asked. The Vatican made it clear that they didn't like vampires.

"After a few months of living with him, he left me in the church's care," Chris remembered his sorrow but couldn't say he felt it anymore, "after all, a vampire make a poor caretaker of human children." _Despite almost starving, I would have happily stayed with him. _Walter nodded and left with the distinct impression that he and Integra would actually enjoy each other's company. After all, both had been cared for as children by vampires. Chris watched his master sleep and thought back to his human days with "Father Richard." _The things you do, Master._

* * *

><p>Early the next day, the doorbell rang and behind it was a scrawny and rather nervous priest fidgeting at the door. "Can I help you?" Walter asked.<p>

"Yes, um, his Holiness heard about the incident involving Iscariot and would like to invite Sir Hellsing and the resident vampires to a function being held in Italy as an apology," the nervous priest held out a sealed envelope for the butler to take, "his Holiness wishes to make it clear that Iscariot was not acting under orders and steps are being taken to make sure the situation doesn't repeat itself."

"I will pass the message along to Sir Hellsing," Walter commented and the priest headed back to his car.

"Are they insane?" Integra banged her fist onto her desk after reading the contents of the envelope, "do they honestly think that a dinner is going to make up for the men Anderson killed, or the mere fact they were killed on British soil?"

"Ma'am, I believe you are looking at this the wrong way," Walter gently reprimanded, "this dinner is an excellent opportunity to establish diplomatic relations with the Vatican and make sure Iscariot members can not come to England without your permission."

Sir Hellsing stared back down at the little sheet of paper and sat back down, "should we invite those two to come along?"

"It would be a good idea, Sir Integra. It is probably because of their involvement in the mission that the Pope became aware of what was going on in the first place," the old butler nodded, "besides, he didn't say all resident vampires and it would be beneficial to have a supernatural ally that is immune to holy weapons."

"Hmm, you think he would aid us if this happened to be a trap?" Integra asked.

"It is hard to say, but he would aid his Master and his Master is a Hellsing guest," Walter replied.

* * *

><p>Seras couldn't decide if she was excited or nervous about the upcoming dinner. The fledgling decided to ignore the fact she was going to the Vatican and focus on the fact she got to go dress shopping (AN: the highlight of any formal function for girls). She was waiting by the door when she heard Integra start to yell and curse and Alucard laughing. Rushing inside, she saw Johnny carrying a very pissed off Integra bridal style to the car; with Alucard cackling and commenting how she could use a day off. Chris just seemed mortified and was tugging on his Master's arm to get him to release Integra and lecturing the older vampire how Integra wasn't a doll. Sera looked over at Walter, bewildered. The elderly butler could only shrug.

* * *

><p>The Hellsing group had been to three dress shops and so far the only two that were enjoying themselves were the ones capable of manifesting clothes. Both master vampires seemed to enjoy dressing up the Hellsing women and Johnny seemed hell bent on getting Chris into a dress. Rayflo was holding up another dress for his vassal. "You'll look so cute, Cherry!"<p>

"I'm not going to wear a dress!" Chris yelled. The master vampire humphed and put it back. The store clerk was stunned silent at the antics of the customers.

Even Alucard had joined in the fun and started pulling dresses off for his fledgling to try on, not that the 500 year old vampire understood the concept of changing rooms. He pulled a little black dress off the hanger and threw it at Seras' head. "A true Nosferatu must know how to use their sex to their advantage," Alucard informed.

Seras turned bright red when she pulled the dress off her face and looked at it, "I can't wear this, Master!"

"Of course you can," the No Life King countered and approached his fledgling to "help" her with the dress.

Sir Integra watched as the vampires began to squabble; Johnny trying to get Chris into a dress and Seras running from Alucard to hide in a change room. She sighed and held up a blue dress to her body in front of a full length mirror, "what do you think, Walter?"

"It matches your eyes, Sir Integra," the butler responded.

* * *

><p>It was close to dawn when they finally finished, the manager had been paid well for everything and everyone that needed an outfit had one. Integra had settling on the blue dress with the bottom that needed to be picked up to walk. Despite everything, Seras managed to find a dress other than the little black one. It was a dark red, skin tight strapless that reached just above her knees. Rayflo finally gave up on getting Chris into a dress and picked out an all-white suit for his vassal.<p>

Rayflo retired to his coffin and Chris joined him for a "bite to eat" before heading up to the library to read before retiring as well. The cyborg had the book in his lap but his mind wasn't on the pages. Charlie was thinking about his boyhood. He was thinking about the night he discovered that "Father Richard" and "Master" were the same person.

_It had been late at night and Chris was having trouble sleeping. His test to join the clergy was tomorrow and he was nervous about it. Now in his twenties, there was no such thing as a "curfew". Christopher eventually decided on see Father Richard since the odd priest had just returned from his trip. It still amazed the young man how resourceful the vampire could be when he had to travel somewhere during the day. _Obviously the clergy know what is._ He knocked on the door and the old church door creaked open. Chris walked in, figuring the vampiric priest had heard him. He saw the back of a very familiar head with wavy black hair. He also recognized the tattered old trench coat that hung loosely over the priest outfit. "Father Richard?" He finally asked._

_ The priest jumped and turned around, cigarette hanging from his mouth, "Christopher, I didn't hear you come in." Chris couldn't help but notice that the vampire had been crying. What disturbed him more than the fact he had managed to sneak up on a vampire was how his brain kept telling him that he should know this man but another name. "What can I do for you?" The priest asked._

_ Chris walked over to the priest without saying anything and pulled the tie that held back his hair out; curly black hair tumbled out and fell into the vampire's face. Suddenly it came rushing back to the man, the face to the name, "Master…"_

_ Johnny went wide eyed in surprise then gave a weak smile, "hey, Chris."_

_ "You're Father Richard," Chris stated. The man he had thought abandoned him had actually been watching over him this whole time. The young man was overcome with happiness and anger. Happiness that he hadn't been abandoned; anger that his Master had lied to him for over twenty years; so many questions burned in his brain but none seemed to matter. Johnny stood up to try and explain but Chris shook his head. "Just…let me think," Chris left the room and walked around the area surrounding the church to try and decide how he felt about this. He had pushed the man he called Master to the back of his mind and decided to leave the world of black and almost the whole time, the center of the black world was in the edges of his white one._

_ It was a few hours before nightfall when Chris decided to head back to the Church and face his Master; he had seen the smoke rising from the burning church before he had heard the cries of the clergymen. _Oh no!_ He thought and ran to the church as fast as he could. A group of bandits had attacked the church in hopes of stealing whatever valuables the old building had. His first fear was that they had found his Master and exposed him to sunlight. He rushed to his Master's room to fine the door still securely locked. _They haven't found him yet_ he breathed, _don't, Master, I'll protect you until the sun sets._ Chris grabbed the sword of a fallen bandit and began attacking the remaining bandits with all his vampire hunting skills that came too close to the set of stairs that led to his slumbering Master. It started raining heavily when the remaining bandits realized Chris was protecting whatever was at the bottom of the stairs. As the ground grew more and more slippery, Chris lost his foot and was stabbed by a bandit._

_ "Let's see what's so important down there," the bandit grinned and the remaining bandits headed down the stairs._

_ "No!" Chris cried out and struggled to move despite his fatal injury, "no! Master!"_

_ The bandits broke the door down and stared at the coffin with confusion. "Maybe the old stiff was loaded," one suggested and off the coffin lid went. _

_Chris could hear the heavy thump of the coffin lid and started crying, "Master!" Over and over again while crawling to the head of the stairs. He stopped when he heard the terrified cries of the bandits and the wet thud their bodies made when they hit the ground. Christopher started crying again when he saw his Master alive and well walk up the stairs. "Master," he rasped and rolled onto his back to look at the man. Rayflo knelt at his side, tears streaming down his pale face. Christopher could guess why his Master was crying. "Master…? Am I…going to die…?" His voice was getting weaker and he could barely see the man above him._

_ "Death is not something to fear, Chris. It merely means you are going to God's side," Johnny reached his hand out to Chris to comfort him in his last moments._

_ The thought of death didn't scare Chris so much as the thought that where he was going, was somewhere his Master could never go. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die yet…Master…not yet…" Weakly, he lifted his hand towards the vampire, a weak attempt to hold onto something solid so he wouldn't die, "I still…want…" the young man's strength gave out and the hand began to fall back to the ground._

_As it started to fall, Johnny grabbed the limp hand, "all right, Chris. But can you swear that will not regret anything that happens from this point on?" Fingers weakly wrapped around the vampire's thumb. Tears still freely falling, Johnny knelt over Chris and bite down on his neck to take the small remaining amount of blood from Chris and then pulled back to bite his own wrist and pressed it to Chris' open mouth. "Drink," he ordered and for a moment was scared that the young man had already passed on but let out a sign of relief when he felt the tug in his veins, "good boy."_

It had been a horrific time but now the cyborg couldn't help but smile at the memory. His Master was incredibly annoying but still cared for him and was willing to let him make his own choices and whether the old vampire admitted it or not, that was not because of boredom.

* * *

><p>I finally got the chapter the way I want it! Sorry for any typos you find, I still don't have a beta reader (or a plot at this point) but good things come to those who wait I suppose.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Vassalord. Hasn't that been established already?

The day of the dinner had finally arrived and everyone excluding Alucard and Johnny were wondering and worrying if Iscariot had something planned. Even Chris was having trouble believing this dinner had no ulterior motives; the cyborg vampire became very suspicious of anything that showed even the slightest interest in his Master and a dinner hosted by the Vatican that allowed three known vampires was suspicious to him. _I shouldn't jump to conclusions; this could be exactly as they say it is_ Chris lectured himself and continued to get ready. It was going surprisingly well, his Master was off somewhere with Alucard. Charlie had no doubt that the two were off doing something childish and inappropriate. It still surprised him how immature two ancient vampires could be when they got together. Chris had gone to wait with Integra in her office for Seras and two master vampires when Pip walked in wearing a very old dress and a bow; it too a lot for Chris and Integra not to laugh.

"Those two vampires are with you, yez?" Pip asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes, Pip, Alucard and Johnny are coming as well," Sir Hellsing assured. _He couldn't get Charles in a dress so he got a mercenary in one_ Integra mused. Chris could only shake his head. Neither of them had any doubt Alucard had suggested Pip in the first place. Seras joined them just as Pip was leaving and stared at them as he passed by,

"Why is Pip wearing a dress?" Seras asked, wide eyed.

Chris sighed and shook his head, "our masters are bored," he answered. The Draculina blinked but could easily see her Master doing something like that. Not long after, the two master vampires appeared ready to go. Alucard wearing his usual outfit minus the red coat and fedora hat; Sera had never seen her Master without his coat and hat; he was actually quite handsome, he had his hair long, tame, and brushed back behind his ears. The Draculina could only wonder why he didn't go without the bulky hat and coat, he was very good looking in his white button up shirt, black pants, and black boots, that were as old fashioned as his shirt and pants, and reached just below his knees. Johnny was actually up to date in his wardrobe; he had a black dress coat with a black button up shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned and a red ascot tie with black dress pants and dress shoes; his wavy hair was still unkempt despite it being tied back.

* * *

><p>At the airport, a black limo was waiting for the Hellsing Group. Just to make sure things were awkward, it seemed, Anderson was their escort there. The priest glared at the group but opened the door to the limo and gestured for the group to get in. He shut the door behind them and got in front with the driver. Alucard seemed pleased to no end that the man that had threatened his Master with bayonets was forced to escort them to the Vatican as honored guests; Seras could only wonder if anything pissed her Master off; judging from the fact that he just pulled his head into the back seat with a bayonet in it, cackling, she guessed not. Chris was just thankful his own Master was behaving. <em>Being around a potential threat usually brings out his more serious side<em> Chris thought. He wondered if it would last through the dinner as well. Integra was ignoring the antics of her vampire and trying to decide if the decision of Anderson being their escort was to punish her or him.

"Damn vampire! Get back in there!" Shouted Anderson and stabbed Alucard in the head again. _Him, definitely him _Integra concluded.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the part of the Vatican was being held without any instances other than Alucard having his head stabbed by an angry Iscariot. The sound of classical music filled the hall the moment they entered the building. "You're on hallowed ground, behave yourselves," Anderson scolded, mostly to Alucard. One they were inside the dining hall, Anderson disappeared. There was much socializing before the actual dinner and arrangements were made with Integra to discuss what had happened and reach an agreement. Of course Alucard and Johnny both were very popular with the ladies and neither seemed to mind in the least. Both ancient vampires were too much of opportunists to pass up the chance to have a meal that didn't come in a bag. Integra was annoyed at her vampire's reaction and kept appearing next to him, livid, whenever the vampire looked like he was getting close to wooing a woman into letting him bite her. The women that were interested in Alucard weren't interested enough to deal with an angry girlfriend. Chris was having less success with Johnny. While the elder vampire wouldn't do any permanent damage to any of the women, he still didn't want his Master biting them or doing anything else sinful with them in the church. Chris knew Johnny didn't like the blood bags he was being given by Hellsing or the ones he got himself but still had troubles with the idea of him drinking blood from some girl's neck. The only thing that saved some women from making some plans for later was the chime for dinner.<p>

The dinner had been an appetizer of Caesar salad and soup with dinner being steak. Despite the fact that four vampires had no sense of taste for regular food, ate it anyway. A minister walked up the podium that had been set up for prayer. "Everyone, bow your heads for prayer," the minister began. Everyone did as directed and when the prayer started, Alucard let out a yelp and melted into black goo. Everyone was silent until Rayflo started laughing. The other guests looked at him, horrified he found something so morbid funny.

Integra lifted her head and looked at the goo that was Alucard and scowled, "you're not funny, Alucard. Now reform." The other dinner guests turned their horrified look at her and then to the vampire that had reformed and was currently grinning ear to ear. Chris looked over at his Master as the elder vampire composed himself once more. _Those two are a bad influence on each other_ he thought. After everyone got over the stunt Alucard pulled, dinner resumed. The chef either knew four guests were vampires or thought that four guests had extremely bizarre eating habits. When the steaks were brought out, the vampires had raw meat. After Alucard's little trick, the other guests decided to ignore the bloody meat. The cyborg stared at his bloody meal and wasn't sure if he should eat it. The meal was obviously designed with blood suckers in mind. Charlie looked over at his Master who understood what was bother Chris and plopped the slab of meat onto his own plate.

"We'll get you something you can sink your teeth into on the plane, Cherry," Johnny grinned. Chris hated how his Master had phrased it but found he was glad that his Master was an understanding one. The vampires started their meal after the prayer and hid the sour expression each was tasting, animal blood could satisfy a vampire but it was cold (even from a live animal), thin, and bitter. After the dinner, the music started up again and everyone started to mingle once more, the events of dinner forgotten about. Again, Alucard and Johnny were surrounded by women and once more Integra and Chris were forced to keep the two ancients from getting tempted by human blood.

Poor Seras was unsure of what to do with the men that surrounded her constantly. However, it was because of her guy gaggle that she was spared a bullet to the head when one of the men got it for her. The hall filled with blood curdling screams. The remaining three vampires stopped what they were doing; Alucard immediately shielded Integra while searching for the culprit, Johnny also began to search as well for the one responsible, Chris started ushering the people behind the tipped over table for meager protection. The cyborg knew that wooden table wouldn't protect anyone from bullets but wooden table would keep them out of the way and lower the chance of innocent bystanders getting hit with stray bullets in the chaos. It frustrated Chris to no end that he couldn't pin point the location of the culprit, Alucard was confused and amused he couldn't. "Clever little things aren't they?" Johnny smirked and folded his arms across his chest, "they're found a way to mask themselves from vampires."

"How?" Chris yelled, frustrated that the enemy was playing with them.

Johnny shrugged at Chris' rhetorical question, "I say we let Iscariot handle this, after all, we're guests."

"That won't be happening," a distorted voice echoed.

"Oh? And why not?" Integra demanded. The vampires already knew the answer, the doors were barred from the outside and it would take too long for Iscariot to get here. Sir Hellsing was able to gather all this through the seal with Alucard. _And the Iscariot guards were pulled out just after the dinner_ the woman mused. There was a traitor in the Vatican. Alucard sneered, this game wasn't fun anymore. This person was clearly toying with them. Rayflo bit into his finger and Yuria and Makiria appeared.

"Let's see if you can't flush our friend out of hiding," Rayflo ordered and the two servants were off. Not to be outdone, Alucard sent out his Hellhound to track the shooter down. It didn't take long for the three servants to find the gunner. The Hellhound bit down on the culprit and blood sploshed into the floor.

"That was anti-climactic," Seras commented and began to walk toward the puddle.

Sensing something was wrong, Alucard made an order to his fledgling, "do not approach the blood."

Seras stopped dead, "why?" Just as she asked, three of her Master's bullets whizzed by her head. Whirling around, the Draculina saw a blob of blood reform from the No Life King's bullets. "What?" She shrieked and shot at it with a gun she had concealed on her person earlier.

"And not a moment too soon," the blob grinned, "if the transformation had taken a second longer, I'd be dog food."

"What is that?" Integra demanded.

"A vampire," Alucard responded, "a very old type of vampire."

"I thought there were only two kinds left," Seras questioned as she and her Master shot at it.

"There are, someone manufactured this one," Chris explained and electrocuted the blob; he needed to think of a way to kill the thing. After all, last time's method would work. Suddenly more ear piercing screams echoed in the hall. More blood bags had transformed and were eating the other guests.

"You didn't think I came alone, did you?" The blob chuckled. The cyborg's attention immediately turned to the guests and saving the survivors. One of the blobs snuck past him in a mad dash and entered a guest and climbed to where the sniper rifle was still sitting.

The next few moments happened in slow motion for Johnny. He noticed too late the one that got away and ran to Chris when he heard the gun go off. The bullet reached the vassal a fraction of a second before his Master did. Johnny caught Chris as the cyborg fell to the ground with a fairly large hole in his chest. "Cherry?" Rayflo asked in shock and lightly shook his unresponsive fledgling, "Chris?" When he got no response, trembling, Rayflo gently laid Chris down and stood up. Alucard was the first to see what was coming and got his Master and fledgling far from the vampire Rayflo.

"Alucard! What-!" Integra was cut off when the building began to shake violently. Tears streamed down Johnny's face and the ground cracked open forcefully, causing pieces of the roof to come crashing down. The few surviving humans and blobs both screamed when the black flames erupted from the crevasses. The ground continued to shake, the flames created a dark inferno, and Johnny himself looked like something straight from hell; his fingers had changed to claws, the four black appendages were back and slaughtering the blobs effortlessly, even his hair had taken on the characteristics of the fire, and once golden irises were drowned in blood. A piece of the roof cam crumbling down over Integra and Alucard quickly changed its course.

"Alucard, stop him!" Integra ordered.

"Releasing Control Art restriction Systems to level three, two, one. Approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Initiation; ability restrictions lifted for the limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent," Alucard announced and proceeded to attack Johnny. As the two vampires fought, Seras couldn't help but notice that this time it was her Master that was disadvantaged; where Johnny didn't care what fell where, Alucard had to constantly be aware of any danger to his Master and fledgling. _There has to be something to calm Mr. Rayflo down! _Seras thought frantically and turned to see the fallen Chris just in time to see him shift slightly, _he's alive!_ The fledgling immediately ran over to the fallen cyborg and propped him up.

"Mr. Chrishunds! Wake up!" She shook him urgently, "you need to calm Mr. Rayflo down! He'll kill us all if you don't!" Seras shook him harder and slapped his face.

Finally, his eyes started to flutter open, "Seras?" His mind was still too foggy to understand what was going on.

"Mr. Chrishunds! You're awake! You don't have time to sit here and remember what happened! You have to calm your Master down!" The Draculina pointed to the two vampires fighting.

It took a second for Chris to piece together what she was talking about and to look where Seras was pointing. His eyes widened when he did, "Master!" He threw himself at the enraged vampire who began to struggle in his grip. Some part of him must have recognise his vassal became he didn't throw him off. "I'm here, Master. Calm down," Chris had never seen his Master this upset. He remembered when he was a fledgling vampire and got toughed by the sun and Johnny freaked before realizing he was fine. He remembered the tears in his Master's eyes that time and knew what he had to say. "Master, I'm right here, I'm not dust," he assured and slowly the vampire stopped struggling. As the vampire calmed down, the ground stopped intensely trembling and the flames died out, even Rayflo returned to normal.

"Chris?" Johnny asked in disbelief and gripped the cyborg's arm tight with his hands. The Master vampire could feel Chris' blood on his back and moved his hair for his vassal. Unable to resist such an invitation, Chris bit down and drank the blood needed to repair his injured body. Seeing his enemy had calmed down, Alucard stopped the temporary lift of the seal and returned to his Master's sire, Seras was quick to join them.

"That was quick thinking, my Police Girl," Alucard commented and Seras beamed with pride. Chris had fallen asleep after drinking his and was currently being carried by Johnny. Rayflo examined the damage he caused, he knew he would regret it later but for now just wanted to get out of Italy.

"We have a plane to catch," Integra instructed and the five survivors left for the Hellsing manor.

* * *

><p>Chris woke up a few days later in a bed with the curtains down tightly. The hunter glanced at the side of his bed and saw why; Johnny had pulled a chair up to his bedside and had fallen asleep. Smiling gently, he pulled his Master into the bed and tucked him in. Charles walked over to the mirror and examined his chest, the injury had healed but he could feel the muscles were still tender. <em>I'll have to be careful<em> he thought before leaving the room to let his Master sleep.

Chris was in the library when his cellphone suddenly rang. _It's Cheryl, what does she want?_ He wondered and flipped open his phone, "hello?"

"Mr. Cherry! Where are you right now?" The young nun asked urgently.

"England, why?" The cyborg asked, growing worried, "what's wrong?"

"Don't leave England! Don't go back home!" Cheryl warned.

"Why not? Cheryl, what's going on?" Chris was getting more and more worried.

"Iscariot saw the security tape of the other night's dinner! They're pushing for Mr. Rayflo to be taken off the safe list!" Cheryl explained. Those two sentences brought Chris' world crashing down around him.

"But Master was only acting like that because I got shot!" Chris defended, "he also helped on a lot of my missions!"

Cheryl sniffled a little bit, "Iscariot doesn't care. If you leave England…no, if you leave Hellsing's protection, they'll hunt Mr. Rayflo down, permission or not."

The cellphone dropped from the vassal's hand, his Master was now in serious danger and he needed to think of a way to get him out of it and this time faking his death wouldn't work. "Master and I can't stay in England forever! You know as well as I do Master wouldn't allow it," he shook his head after picking the phone back up.

Cheryl was quiet for a moment, "…Master and I will be there as soon as we can to help think of a way to keep Iscariot at bay. Make sure Mr. Rayflo doesn't leave Hellsing protection!"

"Thank you, Cheryl. I'll make sure Sir Hellsing know you're coming," Chris thanks and hung up. "Forgive me, Master I just wanted to give you a good vacation and stead you've been put on Iscariot's list," he muttered to no one and got up to speak with Integra.

Integra was in her office as usual yelling at Enrico Maxwell over the phone. It was his fault that Iscariot members didn't respond fast enough and the Vatican's guests had to handle the situation. She had just gotten off the phone when Charlie walked in. "What is it, Mr. Chrishunds?" She asked, trying to sound patient but failing miserably.

"A couple of my colleagues are coming to England and I would like it if you would extend your hospitality to them," Chris requested.

"Oh?" Integra asked and glanced at her mountain of paperwork.

"One is a sister of the church," he could see the vein appear in her forehead, "and the other is a vampire. They're coming to help think of a way to keep my Master off Iscariot's execution list."

Sir Hellsing raised an eyebrow at him, "for someone who wants to be a priest, you know a lot of vampires." The head of Hellsing leaned back in her chair and nodded, "alright, they can stay here and I will make sure Alucard behaves."

"Thank you," Chris nodded and left the office to watch his Master sleep and think.

* * *

><p>It was shortly before sunset when Chris' cellphone went off. He snapped it shut after hearing that Cheryl and Rayfell would be arriving sometime around midnight. The sound of the short conversation caused Johnny to stir and wake up. "Cherry, you're awake," he commented as he blinked awake and looked to realize he was the one in the bed with the curtains shut tightly.<p>

"And have been for a while," the cyborg vampire hunter replied. Charles sighed and looked over at his Master, "I'm so sorry, Master, again the decision to come to England was a poor one."

Rayflo blinked and sat up in the bed, "what do you mean?"

Chris started shaking slightly, "Iscariot is pushing for you to be put on the execution list. They saw what happened at the dinner."

Johnny was quiet for a moment, "…oh."

"Oh? Master, they want to kill you!" Chris exclaimed.

The elder vampire shrugged, "would be the first time that someone's tried to kill me."

"but-!" Chris began to argue but was stopped by Johnny.

"I've been a vampire for a very long time. You think this is the first time slayers have wanted to kill me?" Johnny asked but the question was rhetorical, "I'll just have to deal with is like have in the past."

The vassal knew what that meant; Johnny would kill any slayer that came for his head. He remembered the first time a slayer came after them, a Vjedogonian.

_"Time to die!" The slayer shouted with his scythe raised, ready to strike. Chris watched in horror, he had only been a vampire a decade and lacked the strength to come to his Master's aid. The fledgling shut his eyes tight when the scythe came screaming down. Suddenly the sound of the weapon clattered to the ground echoed and Chris opened his eyes to see Johnny drinking the blood of his fallen opponent._

_ "Master!" Chris ran over and watched as the lifeless body dropped to the ground, "why did you kill him? God forbids murder."_

_ Johnny licked the little bit of blood that was stuck on his lips and shrugged, "he would've killed the both of us if I hadn't."_

_ "But," Chris started but realized he had no argument._

_ "I know you don't like, Chris. I don't like it much either but that's just the way it is. Slayers can't be reasoned with when it comes to vampires," the elder vampire sighed, "for us, its kill or be killed." He patted his fledgling's shoulder and headed back down to the basement of the demolished building to avoid the sun. Christopher stared at the body and began burying the body._

There had only been one other attack Chris knew of while he traveled with Rayflo and he was right, slayers couldn't be reasoned with when it came to vampires. Chris had been forced to kill that slayer since it was day and the sun was spilling in from the open door. The young vampire spent the entire night crying and begging God for forgiveness. "That's not an option this time, Master," Chris reminded, "this is an entire organization with that regenerating priest." The vassal looked over at his Master as he crying his legs over the side of the side of the bed. "Cheryl and Rayfell are on their way to help think of a better way," Chris informed. Johnny said nothing and nothing and materialized some different clothes before standing up. The ancient vampire could see the glow behind the curtains and huffed, he had woken up before sunset.

* * *

><p>Walter had left to pick up Cheryl and Rayfell and Chris went with him, making sure his Master stayed behind. The butler returned with Chris and Rayfell carrying the black coffin. Either one was strong enough to carry it themselves but the length and shape made it easier for two people to carry. Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Johnny were waiting to greet the two guests. Well, Integra, Alucard, and Seras were; Johnny was smoking a cigarette waiting for Chris. The moment Cheryl walked in, Alucard grew wide eyed for a moment in surprise, something Integra and Seras did not miss. The Nosferatu walked over to the young nun with heavy boots clomping on the floor, he stooped to look at the little girl's eye level and lifted her chin to look at her. "A Vjedogonian," he stated and let go of her chin, "how interesting."<p>

Rayfell, sensing possible danger, wrenched herself between Cheryl and Alucard and glared at the No Life King. "Don't even think of hurting her, you bastard," she threatened and poked Alucard in the chest. Everyone, including Alucard, was shocked. The room fell silent and became incredibly tense; Chris reached for his sword, Cheryl fingered the staff of her scythe, Walter pulled his wires tight, and Integra got ready to fire up the seal should Alucard that offense.

Alucard recovered from his shock and slowly grinned, "very interesting indeed." He turned and walked away, "Police Girl, don't dawdle."

"Yes, sir," Seras scurried after her Master and Integra left shortly afterward to return to her work.

Everyone remaining visibly relaxed and stared dumbfounded at the lone female vampire. "What? What are you staring at?" She demanded.

"Just the luckiest son of a bitch to every threaten Dracula," Johnny answered around his cigarette.

Somehow, the female vampire grew paler, "D-Dracula? That was Dracula?"

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so late. I had found someone to beta read this story but I dunno about anyone else but I draw the line and waiting weeks. So I'll go back to proofreading it myself. If anyone is interested in betaing let me know.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing OR Vassalord

Big thanks to Lille Venn for being my beta reader!

* * *

><p>Johnny and Eva were outside in the manor's grounds after being kicked out of the library by both Chris and Cheryl; neither vampire saw the issue with killing any slayer that approached the wanted Rayflo. It didn't take that long for the two to start bickering about a hypothetical situation. Now they were unsure of what to do. While Johnny had no issue with killing anyone who tried to kill him, he was open to suggestions. "Nice going, ya slut, now neither of us have anything to do," Rayflo complained.<p>

"Blow it out your ass, you started it," Eva countered but sat beside Johnny all the same to pout.

Chris and Cheryl were in the library still trying to come up with a plan on how to get Rayflo out of the mess that the Vatican had put him in in the first place. It wasn't long after that Integra joined to offer up any ideas she had. Johnny was her guest and her pride would not allow one of her guests to be persecuted like this. Of course Alucard was there as well to offer his unsolicited advice. The No-Life King lasted as long as Johnny and Eva before Integra kicked him out. The Nosferatu grumbled his displeasure as he left, taking Seras with him.

Johnny and Eva were once more bickering when Alucard and Seras joined them. The two only stopped squabbling when Rayfell noticed the well-endowed Draculina. Johnny was immediately forgotten about and all of Eva's attention was on Seras. The poor fledgling looked over at her Master for help but he was too busy laughing at the poor girl's unwanted admirer. Seras looked over at Johnny to see he had his cellphone out and took a picture. The amused Johnny winked at Seras and started typing something on his phone.

Eva turned her attention back to Johnny when she heard a ding come from his cellphone, "what did you do?" She asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

"Just texting Chris," Rayflo grinned.

The three blondes had been debating methods to use to get Iscariot off Johnny's back when the cyborg's phone vibrated. Both women looked at him as he sheepishly pulled out his phone. _A __text __from __Master?_ He wondered and opened the message

_Show __this __to__ Cheryl_

Chris scrolled down to look at the picture and sighed. The vassal turned the phone to Cheryl to show her the picture of Rayfell grabbing hold of Seras. The girl turned red from anger and ran from the room. "This won't end well," Chris sighed and followed after her. Too curious to just sit there, Integra followed.

Integra arrived to see Rayfell running for her life as the young slayer chased her with a scythe much bigger than herself; every now and then Eva would hurl insults at Johnny, saying how horrible he was for telling Cheryl what she was doing. "I didn't tell Cheryl," Johnny pulled a cigarette from his pack and lit it, "I told Cherry." Seras was dumbfounded and Alucard had fallen over from laughing too hard.

Walter, hearing all the commotion, came out to investigate. Sir Hellsing looked over at her trusted butler. "Am I running a secret vampire exterminating organization or am I a character on an unimaginative sitcom?" The woman asked, "because, honestly, I can't tell."

The aging butler chuckled, "I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out, ma'am,"

Things had finally calmed down when Eva turned into a swarm of bats only to be caught by Cheryl; the pint-sized slayer was undoubtedly exacting her punishment on the short-sighted Rayfell. Seras decided to retire for the evening rather than face the antics of her Master. Chris, Integra, and the two Master Vampires were once more in the library. The vampires were only there because neither Chris nor Integra wanted to see what kind of trouble the two elder vampires could get into. "Why can't I just turn into dust like last time?" Rayflo eventually asked.

"Last time I was the slayer and your killer was the sun, Master. This is Iscariot and I doubt they will let me even have a handful of dust," Charlie explained. Johnny huffed that he couldn't take the easy way out for this one. "We need a way for you to become something Iscariot doesn't even want to think about touching," Charlie informed.

"What about that priest?" Rayflo asked.

"What ABOUT him?" Chris asked.

"Well, you told me that Enrico Maxwell is head of Iscariot and Father Anderson is just a soldier," Johnny continued.

"What's your point, Master?" Chris finally asked.

"The bane of leadership is that your followers are fickle and won't follow if there's enough doubt in your abilities," Johnny explained.

Alucard was the first to get it, "using the Judas Priest to cast doubt on Maxwell."

"From what I've heard, Enrico Maxwell is egotistical and self-serving while Father Anderson is moral and serves God. All we have to do is make the priests doubt just enough that the order to kill me would do Maxwell good and not God," Johnny explained.

"And how do we do that?" Chris asked sarcastically, "tie up Father Anderson and lock him in a room with Master?" At that the room fell quiet, "you can't be serious."

Alucard grinned at the idea of Anderson being tied up; Integra knew immediately what was going through her vampire's head. "You won't get to kill him while he's tied up," Integra ordered, "we need him alive…for now." The No-Life King huffed and grumbled as he melted through the floor. "That leaves us with the question of how to trap him and tie him up," Integra commented.

"Mmm, and if regular rope would hold against a regenerator," Chris added.

"The ropes don't have to hold forever," Johnny answered, "just long enough for me to get out of striking range."

"To sum up, we need bindings that will hold Anderson even temporarily, a room in which he can't escape but Mr. Rayflo can, and the room must also be strong enough to withstand Father Anderson's strength," Walter summed.

"I know the perfect place," Integra grinned around her cigar.

Later that night all were in the basement setting up one of the cells previously designed to hold an angry Dracula to prepare it for the plan. A single stone had been loosened so Johnny could make a quick escape as bats to the adjacent cell and out its open door to safety should the Paladin prove too much for the bindings to handle. Strong hooks had also been added to a wall to buy the Master Vampire extra time for his getaway. "Now we just need the priest," Rayflo stated.

* * *

><p>Father Anderson had been sent to England on a mission to kill a vampire that was on a killing spree. Word had been leaked from an Iscariot spy that the Hellsing Organization was ill-equipped to deal with the vampire. The priest was vaguely curious about that but it was not his place to question his superiors. He heard the blood-curdling scream of the vampire's victim and came running. What he saw was a young girl dressed as a nun unconscious at the feet of the dark-haired vampire. The fiend turned to face him with glowing red eyes and hissed, blood drooling down her chin. Anderson threw a blessed blade at the vampire. The vampiress dodged the deadly blade aimed for her heart but it caught her in the arm. The undead fiend let out an inhuman screech and took off. Anderson didn't even spare the poor nun a glance. The vampire had to be caught while wounded and before Hellsing sent in Alucard.<p>

Said vampire hadn't gone far. She had stopped a few blocks away to remove the blade and tend to the injury. The moment she saw Anderson, she ran at him. The Priest prepared for an attack that never came. At the last moment, she turned into a swarm of bats and took off the way she came. Anderson grumbled under his breath and moved to run after her only to find his feet would not obey him. He looked down to see his lower half engulfed in black smoke and it was quickly climbing. "Vampire!" He cursed before being swallowed up completely.

* * *

><p>The camera set up in the cell was trained on the unconscious Anderson with Integra and Charles watching the monitor. Cheryl had walked in wearing a clean nun outfit with Eva right behind her, her injured arm wrapped to let the injury heal properly.<p>

Anderson's first thought was that his backside was cold and he wondered why. As the cobwebs cleared from his mind, he realized he was tired up and Alucard sat in a nearby chair grinning. "You bastard," the priest cursed.

"Now, now, Judas Priests shouldn't swear," Alucard mocked.

"This is low, even for you," Anderson growled.

Alucard raised an eyebrow and his cheshire grin grew, "this wasn't my idea," he grinned and the heavy wooden door opened to let Rayflo in. The Nosferatu stood up and walked to Johnny, "all yours." The No-Life King walked through the wall next to the door and disappeared.

Johnny sat in the chair that Alucard had occupied not too long ago, holding one of his bloody bayonets. Anderson recognized it was the one he had used on the vampire he had been chasing. "That was you," he snarled.

"Yes and no," Johnny shrugged and stared at the bayonet, seemingly oblivious to the fact it was burning the flesh off his hand.

"What-," Anderson started but was interrupted.

"You know, these things hurt, right?" The vampire suddenly asked and looked at the priest. The blessed blade erupted into black flames and was reduced to liquid in seconds. He watched the liquid metal drip to the floor. "I guess that's the point though," he flicked what remained to the floor and looked at the priest again.

"Why am I here?" Anderson demanded; he was starting to seriously doubt he was tied up here to be killed in someone's basement. If Alucard didn't kill him, this one he highly doubted would.

Johnny blinked, "so you don't think I'll kill you?"

"You would have already if you were going to," Anderson put bluntly.

Rayflo blinked again, then smiled, "you remind me of Cherry." He laughed and pulled out a cigarette. He offered one to the priest but only received a glare. "Didn't look like the type," he commented around the now lit cigarette.

"Why am I here, vampire?" Anderson repeated.

"To chat," Rayflo answered, "my name's Johnny Rayflo."

"I don't care about your name," Anderson bit out. He was getting annoyed now and wanted to know why he was here to "talk".

"You should, if I don't do something, I'll be on your list. Your boss is already pestering the pope to put me on it," Johnny calmly replied and leaned back in the chair. "It'll be hard for him to do it, I'm on the protected list," the ancient vampire continued.

_A __vampire__ on __the __protected __list?_Anderson mentally fumed _how __is __that __possible?_ "You lying bastard," he growled, "no vampire can be on the protected list!"

He blinked and blew out a puff of smoke, "why not?" Anderson suddenly got the feeling he was being treated like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Vampires are a plague upon the Earth that must be executed," the priest answered without thinking, "monsters to be killed."

Johnny sat there in the chair and took a drag on his cigarette, "why are we all monsters? Humans do a lot worse to each other than even the most imaginative vampire has ever done. We need to kill to live, same as you," he shrugged and stamped out his stub.

"How dare you!" The priest was livid the vampire could even compare humans to them.

"It's true though; fish, cows, chicken, pigs, the list goes on. You all slaughter animals and eat them and that's alright but a vampire that needs a meal is a monster," Rayflo dug into his pockets and pulled out an empty blood bag and tossed it into the bound priest's lap.

"What is this?" Anderson demanded.

"It was breakfast. Costs a lot of money to get enough to feed a vampire and it's not as potent as fresh but it works," Johnny answered.

"You don't drink blood from humans?" Anderson asked dumbly.

Rayflo shook his head, "Cherry doesn't like it when I drink fresh so I started ordering these. They look medical but they're not. Humans are paid well to donate blood for a blood sucker's dinner."

Anderson was beginning to doubt whether this vampire was dangerous. He had seen the damage he had caused at the church but was no longer sure it was intentional. "Who is Cherry?" He had a feeling he knew.

"My vassal. I met him when he was a boy, a war orphan," the vampire answered, "tried to scare him away by threatening to eat him." Johnny chuckled at the memory, "his stomach started growling so I got him some food." He was laughing at this point. "Kids," he chuckled and calmed down.

"You made a child a vampire?" He demanded.

"Of course not, I waited until he was an adult," he took out another cigarette, "to be honest, I wasn't planning on ever turning him. I left him in the church's care but he was so upset that I joined under the name 'Father Richard'. Had everything worked out he would have died an old man and been with God." His expression darkened at the memory but it quickly disappeared, "he carried his love of God into vampirism and became a day walker."

Anderson had heard about vampires that became day walkers and knew how difficult it was to stay as one; impossible to achieve without the Master Vampire. _Vampires__ can __only __be __day __walkers __if __they __have __never __drunk __human __blood __and __only __drink __their __creator__'__s __blood.__ This __puts __a __lot __of __strain __on __the __Master __Vampire, __now __that __he __has __to __feed __himself __and __his __childe._ Anderson had heard accounts from other slayers on how a vampire had started drinking twice as much blood and robbing blood banks in an effort to feed their day walking fledgling. Those Master Vampires were often very weak and incapable of the recuperative powers the species was infamous for. Sometimes the Master Vampire had become so weak that he couldn't get blood for himself and relied on the day walker for bringing him sustenance. The fact that this vampire was feeding a day walker that had reached the "vassal" stage could only mean that this vampire was incredibly powerful, "Why you allow that?"

Rayflo shrugged, "it's his choice, and I won't force him to do something he doesn't want to do."

"You've given me a lot to think about, Vampire," Anderson finally admitted, "I'll keep you off the list until I reach a decision."

"Fair enough," Johnny stood up and waved at the camera and walked out the door. A familiar blackness over came the priest.

Anderson woke up in a deserted park in London with Alucard beside his Master grinning. The vampire he had attacked earlier was beside the small girl she had fed from who was now holding a large scythe. A little in front of her was the blond man he had met before, and off to the side was Rayflo. Father Alexander Anderson assumed Seras was hiding behind her Master. _I__'__m__untied_ he thought. "You," he pointed at Chris and threw a bayonet that was caught by Johnny. The smiling, calm vampire from before was gone and in his place stood a powerful Master Vampire that was ready to kill any who dared attack his child. _Just __as __I __thought_ the Sword Dancer thought and turned to walk away. "Careful you don't push your Master too hard, day walker, or his death may become a mercy killing," he warned and walked away.

"Just keep your word, Father," Johnny answered before Chris could. In a flurry of bible pages the man was gone. Rayflo pulled the blade from his hand and let it fall to the Earth.

"What was that all about, Master?" Chris asked, "is he not going to kill you?"

The ancient vampire shrugged, "I guess we'll see."

* * *

><p>Anderson sat in front of one of the computers in the Vatican and typed in the phrase "Father Richard" into the database search engine.<p> 


	6. Author's Note

Author's note: I have created a side story for this story. It's where I'm going to stick all the stories involving Chris and Johnny (no Hellsing and no plot either, just drabbles). It's called "Memory Lane"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vassalord or Hellsing…isn't this a rather moot point by now?

_Thoughts/Flashback_

(Author's Note)

(Translation)

* * *

><p>A man in a white lab coat walked down a darkened hall with a laptop under his arm. He was sweating and had more than once thought of running but knew how his current employer treated cowards and also knew that it was worse than the bearer of bad news. He knocked in the door. "Come in," came the voice from inside. The man took a deep breath and opened the door. Behind a mahogany desk was a leather swivel chair with its back to the door. "I take it you failed," the person in the chair commented.<p>

The man gulped, "unfortunately we did not take into account the almost non-existent possibility that Hellsing would be in the Vatican. All potential subjects were killed and buried beneath the rubble during the confrontation."

"For your sake, I hope you have some good news, doctor," the man in the chair replied.

The doctor fingered the computer under his arm and only shot at leaving this room alive. "Before the last subject was destroyed, I was able to gather some information on potential research subjects," he plugged the laptop into the plasma TV on the wall. The chair turned to view the TV. The first image was one of Alucard releasing his Hellhound to find the sniper, "name: Alucard, also known at Dracula and the No-Life King. He is a true Nosferatu and over 500 years old."

"I see what else?" The man asked.

The doctor gulped. "While he is incredibly powerful, he is bound to the Hellsing Family. I am showing him because his power, despite being leashed, is still a threat," the doctor glanced in the man's direction, "in my opinion anyways." He pushed a button and Seras' picture came up with her holding a short gun at the "camera". "Seras Victoria. She has no other names. She is Alucard's fledgling and therefore had incredible potential," the doctor explained.

"But…" the man prompted.

"She isn't even a decade old and her telepathic connection to her Master means he will be able to find her no matter what," the doctor started to sweat and pushed a button to show the next picture of Rayflo going mad over Chris' attack. "Name is Johnny Rayflo, also known as the Confined Elagabalus. He is a true vampire and over 500 years old. He has no seals and is even on the Vatican's protected list. He has one childe," the doctor pushed a button to show a picture of Chris drawing his sword, "Charles J Chrishunds, no other names. He is the vassal of Johnny Rayflo and is over 100 years old. He also has great potential but at the moment is a day walker and has replaced many body parts with robotic ones."

"Very informative, doctor," the man commented, "and who would you suggest we go after?"

The doctor clicked back to Johnny, "despite the risks, it is my professional opinion that he is the best choice. Since his childe is a day walker, he won't be at full strength and his endurance will be lower than what it would be before he turned his childe."

The man nodded, "very well, this is your last chance." He turned his chair so his back was to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and collected his computer and left, "yes, sir." He returned to the lab and looked through a drawer full of vials and pulled out two differently labeled vials, "these should be perfect."

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day and all resident vampires were asleep. Chris had used the opportunity of his Master sleeping the "sleep of the dead" to listen to his inner child and lay next to his slumbering master like he had as a child. The cyborg thought back to the first time he witnessed a vampire's "sleep of the dead".<p>

_It had been a year since Christopher had met Father Richard and was often guilty of sneaking off to spend time with the vampiric priest. He would usually come an hour before sunset to wake the priest and sleep in his coffin until the sun went down. Normally all the ten year old had to do was rap on the top of the coffin lid and the vampire would open up the lid for him. Today was different; Father Richard wasn't opening the coffin lid! After trying himself for almost an hour to pry the lid open, he collapsed to the ground in tears, fearing the worst. A few minutes later the coffin lid opened up and the father sat up and stretched, but it was cut short by a blonde ten year old flying into his arms. "Father Richard!" Christopher wailed._

_ "Good evening, Christopher Michael," the vampire greeted, confused._

_ "I thought you were dead!" Christopher cried._

Technically, I am_ the vampire mused. "Why would you think that?"_

_ "You wouldn't open the coffin!" The boy cried._

_ It didn't take long for the priest to put together what had happened. "Sorry, Christopher, I must have been sleeping the 'sleep of the dead'," he apologized._

_ Chris stopped sniffling long enough to be confused, "sleep of the dead?"_

_ The priest nodded, "it's a deep sleep for vampires. A bomb could go off next to my head and there'd be no guarantee I'd wake up."_

_ The boy nodded slowly, "do you sleep like that all the time, all day?"_

_ Father Richard laughed and shook his head, "no. The older a vampire is, the less likely they are to go that deep asleep and only for a couple of hours when they do at most. Younger vampires can sleep like that all day because they need to. They're not old enough yet to get all the energy blood has to offer."_

_ "And you can?" The child asked._

_ The vampire puffed his chest out proudly, "of course I can." He wiped away a stray tear, "so don't worry, Christopher, I'm not turning to dust any time soon."_

So lost in the memory, Chris almost didn't notice the Master Vampire stir. The cyborg flew from the coffin as bleary amber eyes opened. _What could have woken him?_ Chris wondered.

Johnny gave a toothy yawn and rubbed his eyes, it was notoriously difficult for a vampire to fully wake up if something did forcefully wake them from the "sleep of the dead", no matter how old the vampire. "Chris?" Johnny yawned again and sat up, "you smell something?"

The cyborg vampire nearly fell off his chair. _A SMELL woke Master?! _Chris sniffed the air and the scent of blood hit his nose. _Figures food woke him up but this blood has an odd smell to it_. He looked over to see Rayflo fumbling out of his coffin. "What are you doing, Master?" He asked.

"Getting something to eat," he slurred and tried again to get out but Chris pushed him back down.

"I'll get it for you, Master. Just lay back down," Charlie stood up as Johnny lay back down; under normal circumstances Rayflo had trouble locating the blood room, the vassal didn't want to risk his master wandering around in the state he was in right now. Chris walked into the hallway to see both Seras and Alucard up as well. Seras was obviously still half asleep by the way she had her nose in the air. Alucard was fully awake and thoroughly pissed off.

"What's that smell?" Seras hmmed and took another sniff.

"Virgin blood," the Nosferatu scowled, "**fake** virgin blood."

"Why would someone fill the basement with the smell of fake virgin blood unless-" Charlie stopped mid-sentence, "unless they knew vampires were down here." The vassal turned back to his Master's room, "Master!"

Before he could grab the knob, the smell of fake blood was replaced with the very real smell of garlic. All sleep left Seras as she started coughing. Garlic was a vampire's chloroform and could knock a vampire out in less than a minute depending on the amount. "Go upstairs, Policegirl," Alucard ordered and Seras ran up the stairs to get away from the garlic.

Chris had kicked the door open to see his Master struggling to wake up from the deep sleep he had been in and fight the effects of the garlic. "Master!" He called out and caught the elder vampire before he tripped over the edge of the coffin. The vassal half carried his Master as Rayflo's feet had a tendency to trip over themselves. By the time the two made it to the hallway, Alucard was already gone to destroy the source of the offensive odor with extreme prejudice. The Wild Geese were on the other side of the stairway trying to get it open again so Johnny and Chris could get out as well. Johnny stopped in his tracks for a second and grimaced, the vassal nearly missed it because his eyes were watering. "Silver powder," Charles cursed as he wiped his eyes furiously to clear them. While his cyborg implants made his skin immune, his eyes were just as vulnerable as his Master's. He felt Rayflo fall to the ground with a thud. "Master, we have to keep moving," he called out but there was no response, "Master?!" With his eyes virtually useless, he tried to find Johnny by feel. It was when he brushed up against a foot that was not Johnny's that he started to feel panic. "Master!" He called out again.

"Chr-!" Johnny's voice was suddenly cut short and the vassal grabbed hold of the owner of the foot to keep him from leaving in hopes he had his Master. When he decided he didn't, he tossed the man aside and ran in vain down the hall, groping the air in hopes of finding his Master. By sheer luck, Chris stumbled upon the secret passageway and felt his eyes clear. Not too far up ahead were some masked men dragging his struggling master. By the stench of garlic ahead of him, it was easy to assume the men were trying to knock Johnny out. Seeing Chris, the ancient vampire dug his heels into the ground and focused on slowing his captors down rather than escaping. One of his captors realized what he was doing and doused Johnny's nose with the garlic essence they had been using in smaller doses. The Master Vampire gagged at the smell and continued to struggle for a little while longer but the scent was too powerful and he succumbed to the garlic. With their captive no longer slowing them, they sped back up but it was too late, the vassal had caught up and grabbed hold of his Master's foot. All out tug-of-war broke loose as the two parties fought over possession of Rayflo. Seeing as how Charles was significantly stronger than the masked men, it looked like he was going to win. In a mad panic, one of the men started firing wildly at the cyborg. One lucky bullet hit him in his exposed fang when he was grimacing in the effort to pull his master back. Since a fang is the most sensitive part of a vampire, Chris reflexively let go before he could stop himself. Using the opening, the men threw a bag of powdered silver at his face. The bag exploded on contact and the cyborg was blind once more. Still he followed after them but once they left the tunnel, he could follow no more. "Master!" He yelled out of futility and panic but his Master was gone. Desperation forced him to comb the grounds until Walter came to collect him so he could hear what everyone else had found out.

* * *

><p><p>

Chris was quiet the entire time he was in Integra's office as the details of the attack were gone over, so deep was his depression he almost didn't hear Alucard talk about what he found out from the man he had caught. "They're mercenaries," the Nosferatu began, "paid well to get a certain vampire for their employer's study."

"Any other information, Alucard?" Integra asked.

Alucard shook his head, "other than that that they were to be paid cash upon delivery."

"They don't zound very profezzional. Chanzes are they haven't taken on a new job. I zay you check the night-life," Pip suggested.

"If any of us go looking for them, won't they recognize us?" Seras asked.

"True," Integra agreed and looked over at Charlie, "contact your companions. We'll use them."

* * *

>Johnny started to come to after a pot hole caused him to hit the lid of his crate with his head. Still out of it because of the garlic, he called out, "Cherry?"<p><p>

A voice outside his crate laughed and gave the crate a hard kick, "not quite." The ancient vampire cursed and began shaking the crate violently. "Shake all you want, those chains are plated with silver," the voice laughed cruelly.

_He's right, I can't break the chains but I can break the crate_ the vampire thought and a bloody appendage shot out from his back and broke through the side wall. From the shouts and the wet thud, he killed one. _Cherry's going to kill me_ he mentally groaned but decided to worry about that later. Another appendage shot out at the same wall and the entire side of the crate splintered. Seeing his chance, he transformed into bats and flew out the opening he made.

"He's loose!" One mercenary shouted.

"No shit!" Cursed another.

"Get the netting!" Ordered a third.

As bats, Johnny flew all around the inside of the van, trying to find a way out. With a little luck, he found a crack in the back door's seal and with a little force, the doors flew open. _Yes!_ He thought victoriously but his win was short-lived; as he flew out, a net was pulled across the opening. The netting was made of silver and Johnny was forced back into his original form, smoking everywhere because of the silver and cursing because of the pain.

"Get those chains on him!" A mercenary ordered and the next thing the vampire knew, he was being bound in silver chains as they took the netting off. No one noticed the lone bat flying back towards the Hellsing Manor.

* * *

>Cheryl and Eva were still in London when they got the call and returned to the Manor. Cheryl was more than willing to help out but Eva had no intention of working with Alucard. Chris finally dragged her into a separate room to convince her. "I'm not working with that ass and that's final!" Eva folded her arms across her chest. Chris didn't say anything but took out Johnny's cellphone with a picture of Eva flirting with some random woman. "What, if I don't, you show that to Cheryl? Go ahead, my answer is still fuck you," Eva growled.<p><p>

"And this one," the picture showed a different woman, "and this one," the picture showed two women, "and also this one," the final picture showed one woman and a man. Charlie watched as Eva turned pale. "I want Master back," he glared at her with eyes that could make blood run cold, "and you're helping. Like it or not."

* * *

>Johnny had at some point lost consciousness due to the pain of prolonged silver exposure and the stench of flesh was making the rest of the mercenaries sick. They had unceremoniously dumped the dead mercenary out of the van after the vampire was secured in the silver chains. They had finally reached their destination and all piled out for fresh air. A stern looking middle aged man in a lab coat approached them. "Welcome, gentlemen," the man greeted.<p><p>

The leader of the mercenaries stalked up to the doctor and grabbed him by his lab coat, "that damn vampire killed two of my men and make kindling out of the crate you gave us!"

The doctor didn't even bat an eye at the rough treatment, "do you still have the vampire?" He brushed the leader's hands away, "you only get paid if you do."

The leader growled but motioned for two men to bring the unconscious and smoking vampire out. "Damn lucky we still have him," the men let Johnny fall to the ground and the vampire let out a muffled groan, "bastard made a break for it." To show his anger, the leader delivered a sharp kick to Rayflo's stomach. The master vampire groaned and his eyes opened up part way to look around him.

The doctor knelt down to study Johnny and pulled him to eye-height by his shoulders. The vampire's head lolled and fell forward bonelessly so his chin hit his chest. The man noticed that the silver was slowly burning its way through his flesh and what little of him that wasn't protected by the building's shade was either black or simply dust. "No more," Johnny muttered in his half aware state and two muscular orderlies came and unbound the vampire and placed him inside a different crate.

"What about our money?!" The leader demanded when the doctor began to head inside.

"Your money is inside, gentlemen, if you would follow me," the doctor replied. The mercenaries followed him in and were met with guns. "Don't worry, gentlemen, you are more useful alive than dead," the doctor walked past the guns, "for now." The guns began to fire.

* * *

>Johnny woke up in a white cell with holes lining the walls near the ceiling; somehow he doubted they were air holes. He could hear a noise but his mind had too many cobwebs from the silver and sun he was exposed to earlier. He glanced down at himself and could easily see where the chains were. Link-shaped chunks of him were missing and the surrounding area was either red or black. The elder vampire looked at the damage caused by the sun and was somewhat shocked. His left hand was gone and replaced with a blackened stump; he could still sort of see and feel his thumb but his fingers were gone. He looked down and could see that everything below his left ankle was gone as well. <em>Great<em> he mentally grumbled and kicked the crate beside with his good foot. He stopped when a muffled yelp came from the crate. Curious, he dragged himself over to the crate and threw the lid off. Inside was the leader mercenary bound and gagged. Since the sun was still out, he was too hazy to feel his hunger. Rayflo pulled the gag off and the mercenary started to curse. Johnny clamped his hand over the man's mouth to stop him, "either you stop yelling and tell me what's going on or I put the gag back in." The man quieted and Johnny removed his hand. "Where are we?" He asked.

"Lemiuex Research and Laboratories," the man answered, "untie me!"

Johnny thought about it for a second and untied the man's arms. The mercenary rubbed his sore wrists and climbed out of the crate and dragged himself to the wall opposite of Johnny. The vampire noted the awkward way his legs dragged behind him. "What happened?" He asked.

"Why do you care, vampire?" He spat the word "vampire".

Rayflo shrugged, "I don't. You have a better way to pass the time?"

The leader thought for a second, "that bastard doctor tricked us. We followed him inside and we were shot at by trained guns; only targeted joints. Said we were worth more alive. Don't know where the rest of my men are; not sure I want to know."

"Where is this place?" The vampire asked.

"Hell; for all I know. The driver was one of the doctor's men. None of us were given an address," the leader sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

The Master Vampire suddenly looked up, "the sun's set," he commented.

The mercenary looked around at the windowless room, "how can you tell?"

"My unlife is dictated by when the sun rises and sets," Johnny answered, "I can sense it."

"Makes sense…I guess," the man mumbled.

Abruptly an intercom on the ceiling crackled to life, "good evening, gentlemen, my apologies for not greeting you in person when you awoke but I'm not so foolish as to be within fifty feet of a hungry vampire." The doctor paused a moment, "that is what you are, correct, Mr. Rayflo?" Johnny quietly glared at the intercom; he didn't dare acknowledge what the doctor was saying. The only reason he didn't bite the man in the cell as soon as the sun went down was because he was doing his best to ignore his hunger. "Of course you're trying to control it. It would be beneath an ancient such as yourself to succumb to your basic instincts no matter how much you wanted to," the voice chuckled.

"What the hell am I doing here?!" The mercenary demanded.

"Your usefulness ended when Mr. Rayflo woke up. You see, you're going to heal the injuries you and your men caused," the doctor laughed, "at least your blood will." The mercenary turned his gaze back to Johnny who wouldn't look at him; he suddenly felt like a mouse trying to escape being an Owl's dinner. "I wonder how long your battered body will hold before need overwhelms your mind," the voice commented as though he was asking about the weather, "you can already feel it, can't you?"

Johnny grit his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist. He could feel his mouth watering and his fangs aching to sink into flesh. "Shut up!" He shouted and both hands flew to his ears. He didn't care how bad what was left of his left hand hurt; he needed to drown the doctor out. _I promised Cherry! I have to be strong and resist!_ He repeated to himself over and over again.

Fear was replacing anger in the mercenary. "Don't you want something fresh? Something living?" The doctor continued, "something struggling beneath your hands?"

"Enough!" Rayflo shouted but his fangs had visibly lengthened and throbbed with desire. Unbidden, memories of struggling victims came to mind. He remembered the coppery taste as it hit his tongue. Lost in his memories, Johnny didn't realize he was licking his lips.

The mercenary did notice and began to frantically look for a weapon. He spotted a shard of wood from the hole Johnny and made and lunged for it. Gripping it tight, he leapt as best he could at the vampire, trying to kill him before the master vampire gave in. "I won't die here!" He shouted.

Rayflo easily caught him, in one swift movement; the mercenary was on the ground with his arms pinned above his head with Johnny sitting on his stomach. The mercenary stayed deathly still, it was all that was keeping Johnny from biting. "Can't you smell it? Taste it?" The doctor egged on.

"No," Johnny weakly protested but he could, he could smell the blood just beneath the skin and taste the salty sweetness of the man's flesh. He wanted to move away from the mercenary beneath him but couldn't make his body listen.

Tears were in the merc's eyes, "please let me go." He started to struggle. When his head threw itself to one side in his struggles and exposed the jugular, Johnny's defense turned to dust. He bit down on the man's throat and closed his eyes on how good it tasted, how wonderful it felt to have a warm body under him struggling. He eventually let go of the man's wrists and pulled the merc closer to himself, wrapping his arms around the mercenary who pulled at Johnny to try and get him off.

"There, that's it," the voice soothed to the oblivious vampire, "drink him dry. You will need your strength." The intercom clicked off and the merc's struggles ceased. A single bloody tear ran down Rayflo's cheek; not for the loss of life or even his loss of control, it fell because he had broken his promise to Chris to never drink from another human again.

* * *

>It was almost dawn when Eva and Alucard returned empty handed. Chris hadn't left his Master's room since the news and no one could bring him out. It wasn't until Rayfell brought news of a bat "that stunk like that bastard" that just came flying in. Charles ran up the stairs to Integra's office where a small bat lay burnt and exhausted on her desk. "Master?" He asked hesitantly, he knew it was his Master's bat but, where was the rest of him?<p><p>

"Hey, Cherry," Johnny's voice echoed from the bat.

"What happened, Master, where is the rest of you?" Chris asked urgently.

The small bat shook it's head, "listen, I don't have much time. It took all my strength to get this far."

"We tried to find the mercenaries but so far nothing," Cheryl informed.

A tired sigh echoed from the bat, "you won't find them, they're dead."

"How do you know this?" Sir Integra asked; her voice firm.

"I just…I just do," the bat answered, "look I can't hold this connection much longer. Look for Lemiuex Research and Laboratories."

"But, Master-" Chris started but was interrupted.

"Tag, you're it, Cherry," and the bat turned to dust.

Chris was quiet after the bat turned to dust. "Walter, look into Lemiuex Research and Laboratories," Integra ordered, "you have until sundown."

"Yes, Ma'am," Walter bowed and left. Everyone else left as well and Chris returned to his Master's coffin.

* * *

><p>Johnny looked at the body of his latest victim. So lost was he in his hunger that he fed off of all the mercenaries and killed them. Even after seven full grown men, his injuries were not fully healed. The marks left by the silver were gone and the flesh burnt off by the chains had regrown, his left hand and foot were still in the early stages of regrowth. It took a lot to regrow burnt off limbs than it did chunks of flesh and he had used most of his strength to send that message to Chris. The vampire took stock of his cell now that he was thinking a little clearer but knew the sun would rise and soon. The little cell was no more than three feet wide and just a little over six feet long; just barely long enough for the crate to fit. Along with the holes, the room had seams everywhere but the floor and walls were so smooth that he couldn't get a grip. As the sun rose, he was forced to return to the crate for rest. The vampire doubted it would offer him any protection but it was better than sleeping on the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>As noon rolled around, men came in and collected the sleeping vampire and placed him in a room with other slumbering vampires. The research would begin once the sun set.<p>

* * *

>The ancient vampire woke up slowly at first but snapped awake when he felt fangs bite into his healing foot. With a quick kick of his leg, the vampire went flying into a wall and Rayflo was on his one good foot; ready to defend himself. No more attacks came so he looked to see where he was now. It was a large barren room with at least twenty vampires, none of which were over the age of fifty. He hobbled over to the nearest vampire. "Where are we?" He asked but received no answer other than a terrified yelp and mumbled gibberish about punishment.<p><p>

"Good evening, Mr. Rayflo," the doctor greeted through the intercom, the other vampires cringed at the voice.

Rayflo pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a black flame when he realized he didn't have his lighter. "What's up, Doc? Run out of little humans to feed me?" Johnny puffed out his smoke, "don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

The doctor chuckled, "of course not, Mr. Rayflo. As for 'what's up' you will soon find out. You see, this is a research facility that specializes in the supernatural. You're our first ancient, I hope you last." The intercom flicked off and the doctor turned to his assistant, "gas CAV 329."

"Yes, Doctor," the assistant pushed a button and a greenish vapor was pumped into the room. The fledglings began to gasp and grab at their throats. Johnny just complained when the gas ate through his cigarette pack.

"Hmm, immunity to the gas," the doctor mumbled and wrote in his notebook. "Alright, turn the gas off," he ordered and his assistant pushed a button and the gas was sucked back out. The fledgling vampires fell to the ground gasping as their healing abilities worked to heal their undead bodies. Johnny alone seemed unaffected other than some spots on his wrist and ankle bleeding where the gas ate through the clotted blood. "That was quite impressive, Mr. Rayflo. You were unaffected where other vampires were struggling to breathe. But then you don't need to breathe, do you?" The doctor commented through the intercom.

"Not much of a weapon is it?" Johnny smirked.

"I suppose when a vampire doesn't need to breathe it isn't," the doctor sighed and flicked the intercom off and turned to his assistant, "put in the silver powder."

"Yes, Doctor," the assistant nodded and pushed another button.

Johnny had stopped rearranging his clothes when he sensed something wrong. The other vampires looked over at him in horror; what had the ancient vampire sensed? They got their answer seconds later when their tissue and lungs began to burn.

"Silver!" One cried out and all began to cough blood and cry out their pain.

Johnny gritted his teeth against the pain but everything hurt! This was worse than that net! At least with the net he had some skin not being touched and it didn't get inside him. This fine powder in the air assured every part of him was exposed, even skin under his clothes; it didn't matter if he closed his eyes or not, everything burned! He clenched his fist against the pain. _I know why they fed me. They needed me at my best. I should have devoted more strength to healing!_ He mentally cursed. After three minutes exposed to the powder, the ancient vampire was tearing at his skin in a blind effort to make the pain stop. His nails had turned to claws and he was tearing his flesh off in strips.

The Doctor noticed this with slight alarm, "get rid of the silver!" The assistant pushed a button and the powder stopped. The overhead sprinklers were turned on to wash away the fine powder. As water hit, two oddly silent vampires turned to dust and others fell to the floor, unable to stay standing. Johnny fell onto his back when the water fell on him, taking the silver off in torrents. The Master vampire was unsure it was because of the water or his damaged nerves that he felt no pain. Rayflo just felt oddly numb but couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes were half shut and his vision was significantly blurry because of the silver damage and water when he saw some people enter the room and left the door open. He wanted to try and make a break for it but his body refused to more. He only had one thought before everything went black. _Ciliegia_ (Cherry).

* * *

><p>Hey there! Sorry this isn't a "new" chapter. I just didn't like the old one. I first only intended on stretching the original chapter out but then my hand took on a life of its own. Hope you enjoyed where my mind wandered as much as I did!<p> 


End file.
